La suerte nunca está de nuestro lado: Crónicas del 5
by vosi3
Summary: Han pasado 27 años desde los primeros juegos del hambre, el miedo al capitolio sigue latente. En está historia vemos el viaje de nuestro personaje principal, Jack desde el Distrito 5 hasta la Arena. Una promesa rota sacara lo peor de sí mismo, y encontrará el amor en un lugar sin esperanza, ese tipo de amor que te lleva a cometer locuras, ese amor que mata...
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Nos reunimos todos los habitantes del Distrito 5 en la gran plaza para presenciar la cosecha, se ven en el rostro de todos que saben que es lo que va a pasar, quienes pertenecen a la parte baja del Distrito están preocupados, nerviosos, y quienes pertenecen a la parte alta del Distritos sienten pesar, pero igual sólo están allí por hacer acto de presencia. Aunque se supone que el nombre de todos los jóvenes de entre 12 y 18 años del Distrito están en la urna. Es bien sabido por todos que si perteneces a la parte alta de la ciudad puedes pagar una exagerada suma de dinero para sacar tu nombre de ahí. La parte alta y baja del Distrito están separadas por la aldea de los vencedores. En alta vivimos las personas que trabajamos en las centrales eléctricas, y aunque allí el salario no es mucho, alcanza para cubrir los gastos y no vivir la miserable vida de la parte baja de donde sé que no tienen que comer, lo sé porque mi familia viene de allá, eso es lo que mi madre dice, pues cuando yo nací mi familia ya vivía aquí.

En mi familia ahorramos todo el año para poder pagar por la libertad de mi hermano y la mía, así que no tendría que preocuparme por ser cosechado, pero por otro lado si pueden alterar las urnas para sacar nombres también lo pueden hacerlo para meter más veces los nombres, ya sea para que las personas de la parte baja de la ciudad reclamen más teselas o porque hayas hecho enfadar al alcalde, que es el único con poder para modificar las urnas, en mi caso estoy más que seguro que este año seré un tributo, porque de todos los 27 años que se llevan celebrando los Juegos del Hambre he sido yo, el primero en hacer enfadar al alcalde.

El alcalde, Ernest Letac, quien no sólo es el alcalde si no también el jefe de todas las centrales eléctricas, es un hombre ya de tercera edad, es muy avaro y codicioso, fue elegido alcalde justo en el primer año de los Juegos del hambre, en remplazo de nuestro anterior alcalde que fue asesinado por haber ayudado en la revuelta del distrito 13. Letac no es más que un títere del capitolio para mantenernos controlados, una herramienta más para que no nos organicemos como el Distrito 13.

Unas semanas atrás, mientras estaba de turno como guardia en la central eléctrica, uno de los pocos trabajos que hay aquí en el Distrito. Un hombre extraño se me acerco exigiéndome que lo dejara entrar, por encima se veía que el hombre estaba borracho y en esas condiciones y en ninguna podía dejar entrar a nadie no autorizado a la central pues cualquier cosa que pasara adentro afectaría a todo Panem, pues allí es dónde se maneja toda la red eléctrica del país, muy pocas personas entran, sólo los trabajadores, que eran muy pocos. El hombre se altero al ver que no le dejaba pasar, me lanzó una mirada intimidante, alzo su mano e intento lanzarme un puño que pude detener y devolver fácilmente por su condición de borracho. No tenía órdenes de hacer eso, sí una situación así se presentaba debía llamar un agente de la paz, pero no lo sabía, hace poco había entrado a trabajar al lugar. El golpe lo tumbo al suelo, que estuviera borracho también afecto, desde el suelo hombre me miro de arriba abajo, se levanto tambaleándose, traté de ayudarle pero él bruscamente me alejo, finalmente de pie pero desequilibrado se alejo del lugar sin decir nada.

Unos momentos después fui llamado a la oficina de Ernest Letac, no sentía como sí hubiese cometido algún error, sabía que debía llamar un agente de la paz, pero que me podrían hacer si me estaba defendiendo. El camino hasta la oficina de Letac fue eterno, los pasillos parecían mucho más largos. Que llamaran a alguien a su oficina no es una buena señal. Caminaba nervioso, estaba helado y sudando, hasta que entre en la oficina del alcalde, un cuarto inmenso y muy elegante, totalmente pintado de blanco y con un cuadro del primer presidente de Panem a espaldas del Alcalde que estaba sentado en su escritorio, y justo al frente del escritorio estaba el hombre que acababa de golpear en defensa, supe de inmediato que mi sí había cometido un error y que estaba en un gran problema. Supongo que el hombre que había golpeado fue a otra de las muchas entradas de la central dónde si le dejaron pasar, en otro lado sí debieron conocerlo porque para mi sorpresa él era el hermano del Alcalde.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres tú para golpear a alguien como mi hermano?—Fue el saludo que me dio el alcalde.

—Disculpe señor, no sabía que era su hermano. — Dije en mi defensa

—Pues fue un error gravísimo, una disculpa no le quitara el dolor a mi hermano — Sabia que en realidad estaba fingiendo, no lo había golpeado tan fuerte.

—Se lo prometo señor, esto no va a volver a suceder, además estaba cumpliendo con mi deber, su hermano traro de golpearme, sólo me defendía.

—Eso no es escusa, creo que lo mejor es que usted y su familia se larguen de la central eléctrica y busquen dónde vivir en la parte baja de la ciudad.

—No, señor por favor— Rogué — Mi familia apenas vive medio decentemente aquí, por favor no los culpe a ellos de algo que yo hice.

—Mira muchacho, usualmente no soy tan compasivo, pero creo que la mejor solución para pagar tu crimen es que tú seas elegido como tributo este año. El capitolio empieza a sospechar que nadie de la parte alta del ciudad sea elegido, creo que tú serías perfecto. — Dijo con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro que su hermano imitó, ya veía el parentesco —Sí, definitivamente eso es lo que haremos. Retírate ahora y vete preparando para participar en los Juegos.

No podía permitir que por algo tan estúpido todos los esfuerzos de mi familia para llegar a dónde están se esfumaran, no me quedaba más remedio que aceptar ser tributo, sí es que es algo que pueda aceptar o no. Cuando llegue a casa le dije la noticia a mi familia. Mi madre se puso muy mal, desde entonces no ha parado de llorar, lo mismo que mi hermano, luego mi padre es el único que se ha podido contener, pero aun así se le ve que ha llorado cuando nadie le ve. Ahora lo que no sé es si tendré que ofrecerme como voluntario o el Alcalde habrá alterado las urnas para que yo sea elegido.

Como todos los años, de ambas partes del Distrito no reuníamos en la plaza, pasaban el mismo video todos los años que justificaba el atroz crimen de llevar jóvenes a pelear hasta la muerte, ya parecía todo un horrible ritual. Nyriam, la escolta de los tributos, sube al escenario con un extravagante sombrero de plumas verdes y dice:

—Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora de saber que valientes jóvenes serán los tributos este año. Primero las damas, como todos los años— Se acerco a la urna de la derecha y revolvió y revolvió los papelitos hasta que tomo uno — Tracy Omoth.

Nadie hizo ningún ruido ni comento nada, fue un silencio muy largo. Los agentes de la paz acompañaron a una pequeña niña de aparentemente 13 años a la tarima, los otros habitantes del Distrito solo nos limitábamos a observar. Su ropa gastada mostraba que venía de la parte baja del Distrito. No sabía que era más triste, sí la pobre niña que tendría que convertirse en asesina o su madre, que reconocí de inmediato porque no podía hacer nada más que llorar desconsolada. La niña tenía la piel blanca como el papel, tal vez era por los nervios aunque su madre también tenía el mismo tono de piel, al igual que su mismo color de cabello negro. Casi no puede subir al escenario, parecía que estaba a punto de desmallarse.

—Bien ahora vamos a ver qué muchacho nos representara este año— No supe sí sólo fui yo quien noto el tono de sarcasmo en su voz. Esta vez saco un papel sin revolver, y dijo, tal y como me lo esperaba —Jack Greed.

La atención de todos se concentro en mi, quienes me conocían me ubicaron de inmediato, y quienes no también me reconocieron al ver hacía donde miraban los otros. Mientras caminaba hacia la tarima trate de no voltear a ver a las personas que no dejaban de mirarme. De todos los presentes yo era el que menos esperaban que fuese elegido, la pequeña conversación que tuve con el Alcalde sólo la sabíamos él, su hermano, mi familia y yo. Cuando subí a la tarima pude ver con más claridad los rostros de sorpresa de todo el distrito, todos murmuraban cosas. Gire mi cabeza para ver al alcalde que estaba sentado justo detrás de nosotros y tenía esa misma sonrisa que tenía cuando me selecciono como tributo.

—Y ellos son los tributos de este año, Jack Greed y Tracy Omoth. ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y qué la suerte esté siempre de su lado— Dijo Nyriam y acto seguido nos escolto, o mejor dicho, nos arrastro dentro del edificio de justicia.

Fuimos dirigidos cada uno a una pequeña habitación donde recibiríamos las que posiblemente fuesen las últimas visitas. La habitación dónde me entraron era muy elegante, toda completamente tapizada y con un extenso tapete vino tinto, y justo en el medio un pequeño sofá. Me senté rápidamente en el sofá, sentí ganas de llorar, pero no lo hice, ya lo había hecho lo suficiente, tan sólo trate de "disfrutar" de la comodidad del lugar.

Sentado en el sofá pensé que mi sacrificio no habría sido en vano, no sé sí el capitolio apruebe que las urnas sean alteradas pero creo que la verdad les da igual, lo único que les importa es tener 24 tributos para mantener entretenidos a todos los ciudadanos, para mostrarle a los Distritos su poder. Así que denunciar lo que Ernest Letac hacía no tendría sentido, además que era como asegurar el cupo de mi hermano en los siguientes Juegos del Hambre, porque era obvio que alguien como nuestro alcalde buscaría venganza.

Mi hermano es apenas un año menor que yo, tiene 15 y el otro año cumplirá los 16, a esa edad podrá trabajar como guardia en la central, y sí yo muero en estos Juegos tal vez juntando los salarios de toda la familia y restando el precio que tendrían que pagar por mi libertad porque para ese entonces ya estaré muerto, tal vez sus vidas mejores, como dice ese antiguo refrán: "No hay mal que por bien no venga".


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Después de haber reflexionado sobre las posibles "_ventajas_" de que esto hubiese sucedió escucho que alguien abre la puerta, y acompañado por unos agentes de la paz ahí está mi padre. Su primera reacción al verme fue correr a abrazarme. Ya les había dicho yo que tendría que ser tributo este año, ninguno se lo tomo bien, pero en un lugar como este, dónde la injusticia es el pan de cada día, ¿qué podría yo hacer para impedirlo?

— ¿Dónde está mi madre? — Pregunté soltándome de sus brazos.

—No ha podido venir, se desmayo apenas entraste al edificio de justicia y tu hermano se la llevo a casa, pero no te preocupes, se pondrá bien. — Respondió entre dientes.

—Es una lástima no poder decirle adiós. —Dije, aunque ya habíamos tenido el tiempo suficiente para despedirnos.

—No hables como si no fueras a ganar, debes ser positivo—Me alentó mi padre

—Por favor papá, no quiero que tengas ninguna esperanza. En estos juegos tan salvajes no tendría la más mínima oportunidad. —Respondí resignado.

—Hace unos años, Sundel Strick, de nuestro Distrito ganó y el año pasado Camyl Lawrence también ganó, tal vez la suerte siga de nuestro lado. —Respondió tratando de animarme. Recuerdo a Camyl del año pasado, fue cosechada de 17 años, sí no hubiese sido elegida ese año al otro ya habría salido de todo esto, es un claro ejemplo de que la suerte no está de nuestro lado. Ante las cámaras ella aparentaba ser muy amable, pero en tanto comenzó la batalla, se escabullía en las noches y mataba a varios de manera despiadada uno a uno.

—No tengo el instinto asesino que ellos tienen, ni siquiera estoy seguro de sobrevivir al baño de sangre del primer día.

—Pero al menos sabes defenderte eso te dará alguna posibilidad.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un leve momento cuando entraron los agentes de la paz a sacar a mi padre. Luego entro una mujer de cabello oscuro, era misma mujer que había visto en plaza llorando, la madre de Tracy. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía ni porque habría venido a verme a mí. Tal vez ya había visitado a su hija. Aunque no estaba llorando tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, resaltaban en su piel blanca, muestra de que había estado llorando.

—No vengo a decirte que dejes ganar a mi hija, ambos sabemos que no sobrevivirá, y que tú no darías la vida por una extraña, pero por favor, trata de que su muerte no sea tan dolorosa—Suplicó la extraña mujer conteniendo el llanto con un tono de voz cortante.

—No creo poder mantenerme a mí mismo en la arena.

—Por favor, haz lo posible, promételo, por favor— Rogó la mujer.

La mire a los ojos, y no pude negarme. Tan sólo pensé en el dolor que estaría sintiendo esa pobre mujer, al ver como se llevan su pequeña hija y ella no podía hacer nada, aunque no calmaría el dolor tal vez una muerte no tan dolorosa la tranquilice un poco.

—Está bien, haré todo lo posible— Respondí

—Gracias, estaré siempre en deuda— Finalmente no pudo contenerse más y termino llorando de nuevo. Entraron los agentes de la paz y la escoltaron a salida. No era ella quien tenía una deuda con migo, era el Capitolio quien tenía un deuda con ella.

Ya no recibí más visitas, después de eso fui escoltado a la estación de tren, qué estaba repleta de cámaras. Esperando junto con Nyriam y Tracy que abrieran las puertas para entrar en el tren pude ver en una pequeña pantalla nuestros rostros. Tenía los ojos rojos, no sabía que en qué momento había llorado, mi cabello era un desastre lo tenía todo enredado y caído sobre el rostro, en esas condiciones parecía haber venido de la parte baja del Distrito, pero quien iba a notar la diferencia, apuesto que nadie más en todo Panem estará enterado de la división del Distrito 5.

Cuando abordamos el tren Nyriam nos guio a nuestras habitaciones, el tren era por poco tres veces más elegante que la habitación de las visitas, y ni hablar de mi habitación, era gigante, toda completamente blanca, y por todo el tren habían montones de comida. En mi habitación había un baño y una cama, sobre la cama había una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros. Decidí tomar una ducha, el agua era caliente. En casa pocas veces tomábamos duchas con agua caliente, era un lujo que no podíamos darnos todos los días. Pensé en Tracy que venía de la parte baja del Distrito, por una parte debía estar muy asustada pero por otra debía de estar muy asombrada por todas las maravillas que hay en el tren, cosas que en su parte del distrito nunca habría visto, es que ni siquiera yo hubiera visto todas estas cosas en toda mi vida.

Salí de la habitación a cenar con quien sería nuestro mentor este año. En nuestro distrito habían 2 ganadores, Sundel Strick, que tendría ahora unos 36 años ahora había sido el primer tributo del Distrito 5, no sé como habrá ganado los juegos en su época, no había nacido en ese momento. Luego estaba Camyl Lawrence, que había ganado hace apenas un año, ojala no nos pongan a ella como mentora, no creo que tenga la experiencia suficiente, aunque igual buen mentor o no, no tengo planeado ganar esta basura, no tengo la más mínima posibilidad.

Cuando entro al vagón del comedor veo a Tracy sentada con la mirada perdida y a Nyriam mirándola como con repugnancia. Se veía que lo único que querían los del capitolio de nosotros los de los distritos es que los entretuviéramos.

—Oh ya llegaste, ven siéntate— Dijó Nyriam percatándose de mi presencia. Me senté al lado de Tracy, que pareció no haberme notado.

— ¿Cuándo conoceremos a nuestro mentor? — Dije como quien quisiera entablar una conversación.

—Mentores—, me corrigió Nyriam— Por suerte para ustedes esté año cuentan con dos mentores, no creo que se demoren en lleg…Oh ahí están. — No pudo terminar la frase cuando entraron los dos ex tributos.

No los recordaba bien, de hecho Camyl parecía más alta en televisión, pero su actitud sí era igual, no a la de la muchacha amable, más bien a la de la mujer fría e insensible.

—Así que ellos son los tributos de este año— Dijó Camyl analizándonos de arriba abajo. Luego miro a Tracy, tal vez le haya resultado familiar, ambas venían del mismo lado del distrito.

—Bueno, lo mejor es que vallamos hablando de las estrategias, pero después, sé que por ahora deben estar algo agitados así que comamos y vámonos a descansar— Sugirió Sundel que parecía más amable.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Tal como lo sugirió Sundel apenas acabamos de comer nos dirigimos a la cama. Durante la cena hablamos de nuestros gustos, y cosas así. No le veo sentido a eso, lo más seguro es que nunca nos volvamos a ver, porque insistir en conocernos. Durante la charla no hable sobre denunciar lo que pasa en el Distrito, y nadie pregunto porque yo, que pertenecía a la parte alta de la ciudad era tributo este año. No sé sí ya sabían lo que había pasado o simplemente no lo creían importante, tal vez piensan que simplemente no pague el dinero por mi libertad y corrí con mala suerte.

A la mañana siguiente Nyriam nos despertó muy temprano, dijo que iba a ser el día de la inauguración de los juegos que teníamos que estar listos para el desfile de la ceremonia de apertura. Conoceríamos a nuestros estilistas y sabríamos con que locos trajes nos van a vestir este año.

Luego del desayuno fuimos a la sala a ver una repetición de las cosechas, para conocer a nuestros rivales. Del Distrit se ofrecieron los tributos, a diferencia del resto de tributos estos tenían una cara más bien de ansiosos por llegar a la arena. Llegamos a la cosecha del Distrito 5, grabaron justo cuando mi madre se desmayo, que bajó caen las personas del capitolio por mantener a sus ciudadanos entretenidos, un dolor me invadió, esa imagen de mi madre sería la última que me llevaría de ella. Este año los únicos niños eran Tracy de mi Distrito, la chica del Distrito 6 y un muchacho del Distrito 8, de resto los otros tributos tenían alrededor de 15 y 18 años, lo que sólo significaba una cosa, la competencia este año sería más dura, eso reducía mi mínima oportunidad a ninguna oportunidad.

Después de haber llegado al Capitolio fuimos dirigidos con nuestros estilistas que nos arreglaron, moldearon y toquetearon por todos lados a su antojo, me sentía como un muñeco, como un juguete para los del Capitolio. Luego conocí a Shaira, quien era la que estaba a cargo de diseñar mi traje para el desfile. Al igual que el resto del capitolio llevaba una ropa que por encima se veía que le incomodaba, tenía el cabello pintado de un amarillo tan fuerte que casi dolía mirarlo, y llevaba su piel pintada de un azul pálido. Me miro de arriba abajo, ya estaba acostumbrándome a que todos me vieran.

—Bueno, al menos eres medio guapo, con algo de maquillaje podríamos dejarte deseable por todos los del capitolio— Dijó un tono de voz algo chillón. —Había estado pensando que tu compañera y tú fueran vestidos iguales, disfrazados como átomos.

No se le había podido ocurrir nada más creativo, todos los años habían usado eso mismo y tal parece este año no iba a ser la excepción.

—Está bien, creo que funcionará— Dije casi sin ganas. Al menos no me pintarían la piel de colores extraños como ellos que era mi mayor temor. Además sólo tendría que lucir un ridículo traje, no es que quisiera ganar patrocinadores para esto, ni siquiera quiero ganar.

Tal como lo había dicho Shaira, Tracy y yo estábamos vestidos con unos trajes apretados negros, y a nuestro alrededor flotaban unas esferas. Lo único que me asombro del traje fue la tecnología que usaron para que las esferas giraran y dieran la imagen de átomo. Nos levantaron el cabello, parecíamos como electrocutados y llevábamos pintados unos rayos en las mejillas.

No éramos los únicos con trajes ridículos, los del Distrito 7 iban disfrazados como arboles, los del Distrito 4 iban vestidos como peces. Pero el peor de todos fue el traje del Distrito 10, iban desnudos y pintados con manchas de vacas. Aunque el traje era perfecto porque todos éramos como vacas que se dirigen al matadero. No me imagino la vergüenza que ellos debieron haber sentido, me sentía afortunado de tener este ridículo traje, ridículo, pero al fin traje, no fuimos muy aclamados por el Capitolio en cuanto nuestra carrosa salió, pero nunca nadie del Distrito 5 ha sido muy aclamado.

Entre los trajes más queridos por el público estaba la chica del Distrito 1, llevaba un corcel carmesí adornado con muchas brillantinas y su falda daba la imagen de un diamante rojo como que el color de su cabello, sin duda su estilista si logro dar imagen a su Distrito y homenajear su nombre, Ruby, ya que lucía y brillaba como un rubí. El otro traje que también llamo la atención fue el de la pareja del Distrito 9, ambos llevaban unos trajes amarillos que aparentemente eran muy simples, pero en tanto salieron de la sombra y les dio el sol, el traje empezó a hacer sonidos como de expoliciones y finalmente convirtiéndose en unos hermosos trajes blancos. Sin duda homenajeaba a su distrito, de los cereales, explotaron como el maíz que cosechan. Sí a mi me había parecido muy creativo a las personas del capitolio les había encantado. Si los Tributos del distrito 9 logran pasar la entrevista definitivamente serán los que más patrocinadores tengan.

En cuanto bajamos de las carrosas y pudimos quitarnos nuestros trajes para descansar. Note como Ruby miraba a los Tributos del Distrito 9, estaba tan roja de ira como su cabello, no le había gustado haber perdido algo de atención, aunque a su compañero no le importo ni un poco, el tenia confianza en sí, y como no tenerlo, ellos eran tributos profesionales, es decir que habían practicado toda su vida para este momento, ellos desde pequeños han crecido entrenados para ser unos asesinos, han crecido para ser las figuras de acción del Capitolio.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Después del agitado día de la inauguración de los juegos, fuimos llevados a dónde pasaríamos el resto de nuestros días antes de entrar en la arena, El Centro de Entrenamiento, en el cada Distrito tendía una planta entera para que descansara. Ese mismo día a la hora de la cena habíamos quedado de reunirnos con nuestros mentores y con Shaira, Christopher, el estilista de Tracy, y el resto del equipo.

La cantidad de comida era impresionante, nunca había visto tanta comida que se viera tan deliciosa. En el Distrito aunque no viviéramos mal, o al menos la parte alta, nuestras comidas no se veían tan bien como ese gran banquete.

Estábamos ya todos reunidos en la mesa, aun no me acostumbraba a comer con extraños, la única familiar era Tracy y ni siquiera me sentía cómodo, no la conocía ni un poco, desde que salimos del Distrito no ha dicho nada, es como sí se hubiera quedado muda, parece uno de nuestros nuevos sirvientes, aquí en el capitolio los llaman Avox, son mudos porque les cortan las lenguas, es la pena que deben pagar por haber cometido algún delito.

—He escuchado que no hemos sido muy reconocidos en el Distrito— Dijó Sundel iniciando la conversación.

—Por ahora, toda la atención se la robaron esos chicos de Distrito 9, he escuchado hablar ya mucho de ellos—Siguió Nyriam—, Pero igual he hablado con muchos conocidos sobre ustedes— Nos regalo una mirada y una sonrisa a Tracy y a mí.

—Pues como haber llamado atención, si es que usaron los mismo trajes ridículos de siempre. — Comentó Camyl con ese tono engreído de ella. Aunque el comentario pudo ser algo ofensivo no pude estar más de acuerdo.

—Pues sí se te ocurrió una mejor idea ¿por qué no nos la dijiste?— Respondió Christopher algo herido e histérico por el comentario. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar, de él sólo sabía que era el estilista de Tracy. Era un hombre casi igual de alto a mí, de cabello verde cosa típica en el capitolio, y lo más peculiar, unos tatuajes en forma de espiral en sus mejillas.

—Por favor, no es momento de pelear—Dijo Sundel lanzándole una mirada a Camyl—, Ahora mejor hablemos de sus habilidades, de cómo planean sobrevivir en la arena.

—Muy bien, ¿qué tal si empezamos por ti Jack?, escuche que en El Distrito tú eras guardia, debes ser bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo—Dijo Camyl mirándome con sus ojos negros sin brillo.

—Bueno, pues es cierto que fui guardia, pero la verdad que nunca recibí algún tipo de entrenamiento— Respondí, parecía haber desilusionado a todos, pero era cierto, mi trabajo se limitaba a asegurarme de que nadie en la Central Eléctrica se infiltrara o algo así. Aunque el trabajo podía ser fácilmente ocupado por un agente de la paz, el anterior alcalde había creado el puesto para ayudar a algunas familias, pero nunca nos especializo en eso, sí algo malo ocurría sólo teníamos que llamar a un agente de la paz y ya.

—Pero buen golpe que le sentaste al hermano del Alcalde—Dijo Camyl sonriendo, no esperaba volver a hablar del tema, aunque fue el pequeño incidente el que me trajo aquí.

—Está bien, pero al menos en los entrenamientos podrías intentar practicar en combate. — Dijo Sundel— ¿Y tú pequeña, sabes hacer algo?

—La verdad que no señor—Dijo Tracy sin levantar la mirada. Tampoco la había escuchado hablar, su voz era tan dulce y un tanto relajante.

—Creo que debes ser buena escabulléndote, los de la parte baja tenemos que aprender a serlo para poder comer—Dijo Camyl.

—Pues sí, mi madre dice que soy como un fantasma, pero la verdad no me siento así—Agrego Tracy.

—Pues ya ven, alguien útil aquí en el equipo—Dijo Camyl, a veces podía llegar a ser tan despiadada, es evidente porque gano los juegos el año pasado. —Bueno, ahora hablemos de las entrevistas, cómo van a actuar y que van a decir.

—Estuve pensado en ello—Dijo Shaira, que no había dicho nada hasta el momento—, ¿Qué tal si decimos que son hermanos?, ¿Se imaginan como se pondría el público?

—Yo creo que mejor no, la gente sabría de inmediato la mentira, es decir, ¿por qué no decir que son hermanos en la cosecha? Además, ni siquiera se parecen un poco. —Advirtió Sundel. Era cierto, Tracy no se parecía en nada a mí, su cabello era de un negro intenso y el mío era castaño claro, sus ojos eran azules y los míos eran cafés, su piel era blanca y la mía en comparación era más oscura.

—Es muy cierto, es mejor ver como ustedes dos se pueden ganar al público con su actuación. Tracy, tú sigue así de tierna, por lo que he oído al Capitolio le ha gustado—Sugirió Nryam. Sí, le había dicho tierna a Tracy después de que la ultima vez la había pillado viéndole con asco.

—Gran idea, y tú Jack, la gente no cree que seas feo, tal vez con algo de maquillaje podríamos hacerte irresistible para todas en el capitolio, sólo tendrías que poner de tu parte, no sé, hacerte el gracioso o algo, a la gente le gusta—Dijo Christopher, no sabía si tomarlo como un insulto o como un alago.

—Bien, creo que eso podría funcionar para conseguirles un par de patrocinadores, ahora vallan a descansar, mañana comienza su entrenamiento—Finalizó Sundel la conversación, no me había dado cuenta en qué momento habíamos acabado todo esa comida.

Nos dirigimos a la cama a descansar. Ahora tenía que hacer chistes frente a las cámaras y ser siempre bonito, no sé sí mi actuación iba a convencer, no me considero un bueno actor, pero nada perdía con intentarlo. Aunque mis planes no fueran ganar el juego, al menos tenía una promesa en pie, tenía que asegurarme de que Tracy no sufriera, no me había puesto a pensar en eso, ¿en realidad la madre de Tracy me había sugerido indiscretamente que matara a su hija para que no sufriera?, tal vez la tensión del momento no me había dejado pensar con claridad, es increíble que yo me haya comprometido a matar a Tracy, sí a eso se refería su madre. Y más yo, que no tenía ningún habilidad por lo que había dejado bien claro Camyl, al menos Tracy tenía una pequeña posibilidad, pequeña, pero al menos la tenia, y lo único que yo tengo es una promesa que probablemente no pueda cumplir. Traté de conciliar el sueño, pensando en chistes, pero ninguno era bueno, no sé cómo me las iba a arreglar.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Despierto casi por el hambre, ya me estaba acostumbrando a las grandes raciones del Capitolio, espero que eso no sea un problema cuando este en la arena. Tomo una ducha rápida y me pongo mi ropa de entrenamiento, que consiste en una un conjunto de pantalón y camisa negros con en el numero 5 de mi Distrito, hoy es el primer día. Cuando voy al comedor a desayunar me encuentro sólo con Tracy y Camyl, esperaba que todos estuvieran ahí.

—Buenos días—Saludó Camyl.

—Buenos días, ¿dónde están los otros? —Respondo mientras busco asiento.

—No creo que vengan hoy, salieron a promocionarlos o a hacer cosas de gente del capitolio— Dijó Camyl.

—Qué bien—Dije, no respondí nada más. Me senté junto a ellas a desayunar, hubo un leve momento de silenció que pareció eterno hasta que pregunte—Ambas vienen de la parte baja del Distrito 5, ¿es cierto todo lo que cuentan que pasa allí? —La pregunta me salió de la nada, no supe si era sólo por romper el silencio o porque inconscientemente quería saber.

—No te lo imaginarias, crees que la vida es dura en tu parte del Distrito, pero al menos ustedes tienen trabajo, tienen la seguridad de poder comer cuando llegan a casa. Pero nosotros, nosotros tenemos que pasar hambre días y días, debemos someternos a cualquier cosa por algo de pan siquiera. — Respondió Camyl como si estuviese esperando la pregunta desde hace tiempo.

La injusticia en Panem era inmensa no sólo desde el capitolio a los Distritos, incluso en los mismos distritos. Nunca había reflexionado sobre esto, pero permitimos que nuestra gente se muera de hambre en un lado del Distrito y no podemos hacer nada. Por situaciones como esta, el Distrito 13 se rebeló, pero lo único que el capitolio hizo fue exterminarlos, y como resultado nos dejo los Juegos del Hambre que cada año nos recuerda el poder que ejerce el capitolio sobre nosotros. Sí en las manos de la parte alta del Distrito estuviera hacerse cargo de la parte baja, lo haríamos pero con esos salarios tan míseros que apenas alcanzas para mantenernos, no podemos ayudar, y es que es obligación de Capitolio velar por sus ciudadanos. Puede que ahora el miedo al Capitolio este muy latente, pero espero que algún día, nos armemos de valor y le demostremos al capitolio que nosotros existimos y no somos sólo su entretención, al fin y al cabo, el capitolio es lo que es por nosotros, los distritos, los que trabajamos para ellos.

— ¿Tienes hermanos, Tracy? —Pregunto, intentando cambiar el tema.

—Sí, tengo un hermano, pero el ya es muy mayor así que ya no tiene que preocuparse por participar en los juegos del hambre—Responde Tracy

—Sí, pero aun juega algo peor. Por lo que dice Camyl, en su parte del Distrito sólo hay misería y pobreza. —Digo indignado, volviendo al tema, una parte de mi no quería dejarlo.

—Lo mismo dice mi hermano y mi mamá, vivir allá es el peor juego, porque sabes que vas a seguir vivo hasta que el hambre te coma— Dijo Tracy, supe que recordaba su familia porque se le aguaron los ojos.

— ¿Y tu padre Tracy? —Esta vez preguntó Camyl, era extraño ver se faceta amable, esa faceta que mostro ante las cámaras el años pasado.

—El fue capturado por el Capitolio, un día robo un pedazo de pan para nosotros, y a las pocas horas unos agentes de la paz llegaron a casa y se lo llevaron, desde entonces no hemos tenido noticias de él. — Dijo con voz temblorosa Tracy. Ha de ser un Avox ahora, eso es lo que hacen con los que cometen algún delito.

Acabamos de desayunar, lo que pareció un alivio para Tracy, no me di cuenta como mis preguntas la herían. Después de Desayunar no dirigimos a la sala de entrenamiento, cuando bajábamos en el ascensor Tracy dijo:

—Jack, tengo miedo

—No te preocupes, mantente con migo— Puse mi brazo sobre su hombro y la acerque a mí. Nunca había tenido una hermana, sólo un hermano menor, pero imagino que ha de ser lo mismo, porque Tracy me recordaba a mi hermano así él fuese más grande, y no pude elegir peor momento para desarrollar un vinculo, ahora que estamos a unos días de morir en una sangrienta batalla.


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Llegamos al campo de entrenamiento, un lugar repleto de armas, nunca había visto tantas y diversas cantidades de herramientas para la matanza. Los otros tributos están reunidos alrededor de un círculo, Tracy y yo nos unimos a este. Una mujer muy alta y de apariencia atlética, llamada Atala nos explica cómo funcionan las cosas en el gimnasio. Hay varias estaciones en las que no explican varias tácticas de lucha y supervivencia.

Los otros chicos salen disparados a entrenar después de que no hayan explicado las reglas. Los de los Distrito van directo a practicar con los muñecos que en menos de un segundo destrozan, como son los tributos profesionales les encanta presumir de que toda su vida entrenado para este momento.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir primero? —Le pregunto a Tracy

—No sé, que tal si vamos a ver cómo hacer una fogata. —Responde la niña.

—Está bien, vamos— En esa sección sólo estaba la chica del Distrito 9 y creo que el Tributo del 7 y un niño del 8. Prender fuego fue muy sencillo para todos nosotros pero no por eso nos fuimos, no teníamos ganas de ir con los otros tributos a ver cómo nos humillaban con sus habilidades.

—Son unos presuntuosos— Dijo la chica del Distrito 9. La chica era rubia de cabello largo y lacio, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes que sobresalían. Tendría alrededor de 16 o 17 años por lo que se veía.

—No te agradan, ¿verdad? — Dijo el muchacho del Distrito 7. Él era por mucho más musculoso que yo, debía de ser porque en el Distrito 7 se la pasan la mayor parte del día talando árboles. Tenía un cabello negro pero no tan negro como el de Tracy y casi tan enredado como el mío.

—Y a quien le agradarían sus futuros asesinos— Contesto la chica.

—Pues tú tampoco es que les agrades mucho— Comente entre dientes al escuchar la conversación.

—Si se refieren a la pelirroja del distrito 1, la vi el día del desfile, estaba casi a punto de estallar de ira porque alguien consiguió más aplausos que ella. — Dijo el niño del Distrito 8 uniéndose a la conversación, no había sido el único que noto eso. El pequeño tenía casi la misma edad de Tracy, no logro imaginarme como el capitolio permite que los niños como ellos mueran todos los años.

—Lo sé, supongo que ya tengo mi muerte más que asegurada. —Agrego la muchacha.

—Deberíamos ir a darles una lección, una cucharada de su propia medicina. —Sugirió el del Distrito 7.

—Iría, si tuviera algo de que presumir. —Contesto la chica.

—Está bien, yo sí iré ya me aburrí de estar aquí prendiendo fuego— Se levanto el muchacho y se dirigió justo dónde estaban los Tributos del 1, 2 y el 4. —Soy Adam, por cierto. —Dijo mientras se alejaba.

Estaban practicando con las hachas, cuando Adam tomo un hacha los otros tributos le lanzaban insultos y hacían le hacían bromas. En cuestión de un momento lanzó la pesada hacha con una agilidad impresionante. Cuando está llegó a su objetivo no sólo decapito a un muñeco si no a varios que estaban alrededor con el mismo tiro. Los Tributos del 1, 2 y 4, o los profesionales como les decíamos los otros, habían quedado impresionados.

—Bueno, él sí tenía de que presumir—Comento la chica del Distrito 9

—Tan engreído y presuntuoso como los profesionales, creo que se adaptara rápido a ellos ya que lo reclutaron—Dije, la chica me miro y me devolvió una sonrisa.

No sólo Adam cautivo la atención de los Profesionales, también lo había hecho la chica del Distrito 11, ella era de piel morena y de cabellos oscuros y alborotados. Tomó una guadaña, un arma que casi nadie usaba porque no sabía cómo, pero ella la usaba con tanta facilidad que destrozo varios muñecos de práctica en menos de 10 segundos.

Los tributos que tienen alguna habilidad especial usualmente la presumen para ser aceptados en el grupo de los Profesionales, lo que les aseguraría la supervivencia por un tiempo. Pero otros tributos también habilidosos solían quedarse sin hacer nada en los entrenamientos para guardar su habilidad como un arma secreta en la arena.

Comíamos y cenábamos en nuestras plantas, pero a la hora del almuerzo la comida era servida en un gran banquete el gimnasio. Los tributos profesionales siempre hacían su grupo aparte para comer haciendo bastante bulla, como para sobresalir. Adam, y la chica del Distrito 11, que creo que se llamaba Hanna ya se les habían unido para comer, ya eran parte del grupo de los profesionales. A la hora del almuerzo también tenía mi grupo para comer, Tracy nunca se separaba de mi y ahora se nos había unido la chica del Distrito 9, su nombre es Lily, no me molesta su presencia, es más bien agradable, de nuevo volví a caer y empecé a relacionarme, pero no debería importarme, al fin y al cabo no sobreviviré al baño de sangre, no seré yo quien tenga que matar a Lily, pero creo que sí a Tracy, siento que en eso consiste la promesa que hice.

Tracy, Lily y yo fuimos pasando por los otros puestos de supervivencia el resto de días de entrenamiento. El compañero de Distrito de Lily, Taylor, se la pasaba tratando de conseguir la atención de los profesionales pero estos sólo lo ignoraban y cuando no, hacían bromas de él.

—Es un estúpido, se rebaja ante ellos, y nisiquiera tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir— Dice Lily

—Pues nosotros tampoco— Contesto yo

—Es cierto, pero no nos exponemos a que nos humillen los profesionales, suficiente tenemos con saber que ellos serán quienes nos maten.

—Apuesto que debes tener algún arma secreta— Dije, muchos tributos hacen eso, se guardan su habilidad para pasar desapercibidos.

—Pues si la tengo me gustaría saber cuál es, tal vez pueda usarla— Dice Lily, su comentario me causa gracia, no sé porque, en situaciones así, al borde de la muerte, supongo que debes de disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas.

Estábamos en el puesto maquillaje gastando toda la pintura porque ninguno de los tres era bueno usándola cuando el chico del Distrito 12 se nos acerco y nos dijo

—Su amigo ya los traiciono y ni siquiera ha comenzado la batalla en la arena.

—No es nuestro amigo, apenas intercambiamos unas palabras. Además no creo que este sea el mejor lugar para hacer amistades — Dije yo. Supe que se refería a Adam, no considere lo ofensivo que podría ser para Tracy y Lily, pero era cierto, en unos días estaremos enfrentándonos unos a otros, ninguna amistad será válida.

—Vale, vale, sólo decía— Dijo con una sonrisa. — Pronto serán las sesiones privadas, sabremos de que otros Tributos tendremos que cuidarnos. —Agrego. En estas sesiones llaman a cada tributo por separado para mostrarle sus habilidades a los guardias y estos les dan un puntaje, definitivamente mi puntaje será extremadamente bajo, los días que he pasado aquí, los he desperdiciado riéndome de las cosas que dice Lily, es muy graciosa, ni siquiera por error he tomado un arma, ninguno de los 3. Camyl nos decía que lo mejor era seguir con ese plan, que tal vez los otros tributos no nos consideren un problema y nos dejen vivir un tiempo más, esa fue la estrategia que ella usó el año pasado, incluso saco una baja puntuación, la estrategia le funciono bastante bien pues al final fue ella quien ganó. Cuando veo a Lily no puedo evitar pensar que está usando la misma estrategia que Camyl, así que no debería fiarme mucho de ella, aunque ya sentía algo, era muy amable y graciosa, y ya me caía muy bien, espero que alguien más se encargue de ella en la arena, o sí está de suerte, que gane.

—Bueno, pues no te esperes de nosotros mucho, por lo que has visto, no hemos hecho anda útil— Dijo Lily.

Estábamos todos esperando para entrar a nuestras sesiones privadas. Va por distritos, primero el chico y después la chica. No sabía qué rayos iba a hacer, por todo el tiempo que había pasado en los puestos de supervivencia ya era todo un experto haciendo nudos y prendiendo fuego, pero dudo que califiquen eso. Nuestro equipo de preparación ya sabía que no estábamos haciendo nada en los entrenamientos, pero parecía que no les importaba, el único comentario que habíamos recibido al respecto fue de Camyl, que en una cena nos dijo: "Ojala que tu noviecita tenga alguna habilidad para que los defienda en la arena", tal vez fuera cierto, tal vez si tuviera una habilidad especial y sólo se juntara con nosotros para parecer más débil. Lo más seguro es que estaba usando la estrategia de Camyl.

Cuando me llego el turno de entrar aun no estaba seguro de que iba a hacer. Cuando entre por inercia tome dos cuchillos, mire hacia mi jurado, era una gran cantidad de personas que disfrutaba de un gran banquete como el que nosotros comíamos, me acerque a dónde estaban los muñecos y empecé a apuñalar a uno, no estaba resultando, pero igual ninguna cosa que hiciera iba resultar, no era bueno en nada, empecé a sentir la frustración, una frustración como al que sentí cuando el Alcalde me envió a los juegos sólo para no crear controversia, luego esa frustración se fue convirtiendo en ira, en ira contra el capitolio y todo su sistema de opresión, como nos tratan a todos nosotros los de los Distritos, como pueden ver que personas como Tracy pasan hambre y no hacen nada al respecto. Por un momento se me nublo la mente y cuando reaccione estaba tumbado en el piso sobre los restos de algo que parecía haber sido el muñeco. Había descargado toda mi ira sobre él. Me dirigí sorprendido de mi mismo al ascensor, mire a los vigilantes que tenían unos rostros que no pude leer, aun no podía creer lo que había pasado.


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

Cuando llego al 5 piso del gran edificio todo el equipo estaba allí esperándome.

—Y bien, ¿qué hiciste? —Pregunta Shaira muy ansiosa

—Nada especial— conteste, no quería hablar de lo sucedido, y es mejor que no tengan muchas ilusiones, dudo que a los vigilantes les haya encantado la idea de un loco acuchillando un muñeco.

—Ya me imagino— Comento Camyl.

—Si quieres ve a tu habitación y descansa, las puntuaciones no serán anunciadas hasta la noche— Sugiere Nyriam

No contesto nada, sólo me dirijo a mi habitación. No me interesaba mucho que puntaje me dieran, sólo planeaba sobrevivir lo suficiente para darle a Tracy una muerte digna. Me pregunto que habrá hecho Tracy en su sesión privada, ¿habrá usado esa habilidad que dicen que tienen los de la parte baja del distrito?

Nyriam fue a buscarme a mi cuarto, me había quedado dormido, ni siquiera había notado que había anochecido.

—Vamos Jack, ya van a mostrar los resultados—Grita desde el otro lado de la puerta

Intento abrir mis ojos, la primera imagen que tengo es del gran techo blanco, ya extraño los viejos tejados de casa, hago un esfuerzo por levantarme de la cama, no tengo ganas de ver que tan mal me habrá ido en mi sesión privada. Me quedo sentado un momento en la cama y no me levanto completamente hasta que Nyriam se cansa de golpear la puerta y gritar, finalmente salgo y la sigo hasta la sala dónde estaban todos reunidos de nuevo, también estaba Tracy. Me senté rápidamente en la lujosa sala frente al televisor, todos estábamos ya alrededor de él. En la pantalla mostraban una foto de cada tributo y abajo ponían su puntuación. A cada tributo lo calificaban de 1 a 12, sí yo fuera uno de los vigilantes me daría un 3 o un 4 por el bochornoso espectáculo, lo bueno es nada del entrenamiento era grabado así que se podía quedar como algo entre ellos y yo.

Los tributos de sacan una puntuación entre 8 y 10, era de esperarse, después de todo son los profesionales. El chico del Distrito 3, Hansel saco 6, y la chica, Julie también. No los recuerdo del entrenamiento, tal vez estaban guardándose sus habilidades para ese momento. Los del Distrito 4 también sacan altos puntajes, el muchacho, Seth, saca 9 y la chica 8. Luego seguimos Tracy y yo, los del Distrito 5. Sale mi foto, y veo mi resultado, no es nada parecido a lo que yo esperaba. Había sacado 8. Había entrado dentro del rango de los Profesionales y sólo por despedazar un muñeco. A los vigilantes les debió encantar la ira que mostré, tal vez crean que les pueda dar un buen espectáculo.

— ¡Qué bien Jack!, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te había ido tan bien? —Dice Christopher con una falsa sonrisa, como sí le interesara.

—No lo sabía—Respondí

— ¿Qué hiciste? — Pregunto Camyl.

No le conteste, sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera la volvería una broma. Recibí felicitaciones de todos. Luego salió la fotografía de Tracy, y seguido de un 6. Tampoco le había ido mal.

— ¡Bien Tracy! —Felicito Sundel—, Imagino que debieron tardar una eternidad buscándote.

—Tuve que salir de dónde estaba cuando bajaron los vigilantes a buscarme— Dijo Tracy agachando la mirada, con ese tono de voz tímido de siempre.

—Es una habilidad muy útil, sí logras escabullirte y esconderte tal vez puedas sobrevivir. — Agregó Camyl.

Después de eso vimos las otras calificaciones, los del 6 sacaron 5 cada uno. Del Distrito 7, Adam sacó 9, lo que era obvio, ya había sido reclutado por los Profesionales. Por otro lado Lily había sacado 4, lo que era muy bajo, tal vez este guardando su habilidad para la arena, aunque ya empezaba a dudar que tuviera una, era muy dulce para ser alguien tan despiadada como estaba imaginándome. Y Hanna, la tributo del 11, otra de las que habían reclutado ya, había sacado la puntuación más alta, había sacado 11, imagino que después de que los profesionales acaben con los otros tributos se encargaran de ella, no podrían dejar viva una amenaza como ella. Erick, el chico que fue a decirnos que deberíamos dejar de hacer nada había conseguido un 7, no había sorprendido a los vigilantes como yo creía que lo iba a hacer, o como él presumía.

—Ahora a dormir, mañana será otro largo día— Dice Nyriam aunque para mí todos los días aquí han sido largos, además no tengo ni la más mínima intención de dormir, nunca había estado más despierto que ahora, había sacado un 8, ni siquiera lo puedo creer aún.

—Mañana los prepararemos para la entrevista, así que descansen bien— Agrega Christopher.


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

Al otro día me despiertan muy temprano, y al igual que el día del desfile vuelvo a hacer tratado como un muñeco en el "embellecimiento". Después de una larga sesión de lavados y peinados me reúno con Shaira mi estilista, y Sundel en la misma habitación de la primera vez. Imagino que Camyl y Christopher deben estar preparando a Tracy.

—Bueno, está noche es nuestra última oportunidad de hacerte agradar con el público—Comenta Shaira— De la entrevista de hoy depende cuantos patrocinadores Camyl o Sundel te podrán conseguir así que tienes que causar una gran impresión.

—Como ya habíamos dicho, interpretaras el papel del chico gracioso—Dice Sundel— Todos los años ha funcionado.

Imagino que ha funcionado porque son buenos actores, yo no tengo ni la menor idea de qué tipo de cosas haría "un chico gracioso". Sólo asiento, no quisiera desilusionarnos, y menos en este punto.

—Nuestro equipo de maquillaje ya te ha dejado increíblemente guapo—Dice Shaira — Ahora vamos a ver cómo te queda la ropa que usaras esta noche.

Me visten con un pantalón blanco algo apretado y una camisa azul eléctrico muy ligera y cómoda. Cuando me veo al espejo estoy sorprendido de lo que veo, en realidad si estaba increíblemente guapo como decían. Les debió costar un montón y más con alguien como yo. Llevaba poco maquillaje, lo único que sobresalía era un delineado de ojos amarillo que extrañamente se veía muy bien.

—Pero que bien luces, vas a dejar a todas las chicas del capitolio boquiabiertas—Comenta Shaira orgullosa de su trabajo.

—Bien con esto creo que si podremos hacer un buen trabajo consiguiéndote patrocinadores—Dice Sundel— Ahora vámonos, el programa ya casi empieza y los otros tributos ya deben estar allá.

Tras el escenario estaban todos los tributos. Todos los diseñadores habían hecho un gran trabajo, todos lucían muy bien. Rápidamente encontré a Tracy que estaba con Christopher y Camyl. Lucia un hermoso vestido azul del mismo tono de mi camisa y varios detalles en color dorado.

El programa acababa de empezar. El presentador era un hombre llamado Caesar Flickerman, el capitolio lo había puesto a entrevistar a los tributos de vasallaje de los 25 hace 2 años y desde entonces lo dejaron como el Entrevistador oficial. Caesar era muy carismático y hacia reir mucho al público, tal vez no me fuera difícil hacer mi papel. La primera en pasar fue Ruby del distrito 1, llevaba un vestido rojo corto con un cinturón de diamantes. Hizo el papel de coqueta, sin duda ya tendría varios hombres tras de ella para patrocinarla. Luego fue su compañero y así hasta llegar al Distrito 5. Primero fue Tracy, entro muy sonriente, era la primera vez que le veía sonreír. Él presentador la saludo muy amistoso y le hizo varias preguntas que ella respondió muy tímida pero alegre, se veía adorable, mientras jugaba con su cabello oscuro. Luego llego mi turno, entro al escenario y Caesar me saluda. Estaba muy nervioso, pero logre calmar los nervios, sólo era algo que tenía que hacer, no había preocupación al final no me importaba conseguir o no patrocinadores.

—Bien Jack, vienes del Distrito 5, el año pasado tu mentora ganó, ¿crees que tengas su misma suerte?— Pregunta el entrevistador.

—Eso espero—, Respondo, tenía que pensar algo ingenioso rápido—pero si no al menos habré comido un montón mientras toda esta maravilla duro. Espero que no se me note— Y me pongo la mano en el estomago. Era un chiste espantosamente malo, e incluso cruel, pero no importa, el público ríe.

—Pues si ganas habrá mucha más que esa— Comenta Caesar. —¿ y aparte de la comida, qué más te ha gustado del Capitolio?

—Me ha fascinado mi equipo de maquillaje, en general todo mi equipo. Han sido todos muy amables— Mentí, aunque a su manera si han sido amables, no me agradaban, los únicos que me agradaban son Tracy y Sundil y ni siquiera son del capitolio. —Sus atuendos y colores son… ¿Llamativos?

—Ya lo creo, pues qué bien que te valla tan bien con tú equipo. Se nota que han hecho un buen trabajo, luces muy bien con ese azul tan "Llamativo". — Agrego Caesar.

Así fueron pasando una que otras preguntas, me costó hacerme el gracioso pero lo logré o al menos eso creo yo. Esa entrevista era lo ultimo antes de que nos pusieran a todos en la arena. Así fueron pasando los otros tributos uno a uno, cada uno actuando una personalidad diferente, presentándose al público, unos actuando más que otros porque creían que tenían una posibilidad de sobrevivir y necesitarían de algunos patrocinadores. Quería que esa noche fuera eterna, en realidad estaba muy asustado de estar tan cerca de mi muerte, era todo un horror cada segundo que pasaba.


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

Después de esa noche de entrevistas no dirigimos a las camas, mañana sería el día en el que todos seríamos lanzados a la arena. No pude dormir, los nervios no me dejaron, era una mescla de emociones entre ellas rabia, desesperación, y miedo. Salí de mi habitación a recorrer toda la planta para ver si podría calmar mis nervios. En la sala de estar estaba sentada Tracy.

—Tampoco has podido dormir— Dijo la niña.

—No, con todo esto es imposible—Respondí.

—Es cierto— Murmulló Tracy y empezó a llorar.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Dije tratando de calmarla, quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien pero en realidad no lo iba a estar.

—No es nada— Dijo ella entre dientes.

—Vamos Tracy, cuéntame

—Hace unos días, cuando llegamos aquí, vi que uno de los Avox que nos servían, era mi padre.— Dijo y comenzó a llorar más fuerte—Ahora que estamos tan cerca no le puedo ni hablar y mañana ya no lo volveré a ver, ni él ni a nadie en mi familia.

—Tracy, estos juegos son duros, para uno más que a otros, pero eso no quita el horror que causa en cada uno—Le dije tratando de consolarla, la noticia me había tomado por sorpresa, no imaginaba como reaccionaria yo sí viera algún familiar desaparecido convertido en un Avox

—No importa, tal vez mañana o algún día de estos cuando muera en la arena me libere de todo este dolor. — Respondió, no la había visto así, ahora ya había una razón más para justificar esa actitud distante que había tenido todos estos días.

—Tracy, no hables así, tal vez tengas una posibilidad y puedas volver a ver tu madre, y cuando crezcas y seas mentora también podrás ver a tu padre—Dije para animarla

— ¿En serio lo crees? —Me dijo mirándome a los ojos

—Sí— No me había dado cuenta que le había dado una esperanza, incluso cuando ya le había prometido a su madre que yo la asesinaría. No había contemplado la posibilidad de que ella pudiera ganar, me sentía egoísta.

—Está bien, entonces creo que ahora lo intentare— Me respondió con una sonrisa— Ahora me iré a dormir.

Me quede sólo en ese lugar, le había dado una esperanza a la pobre niña, me sentía peor que el capitolio y todos sus juegos. Ahora veía todo de otra manera, ya no tenía que darle una muerte digna a Tracy, ahora tenía que ayudarla a ganar.

Al otro día en la mañana, Shaira es quien me despierta, estaba tan espantosa como siempre, aunque ella creía estar "arreglada", claro que no podía decir nada, estaba recién despierto, mi aspecto no debía de ser mejor. Ambos subimos al tejado dónde hay aerodeslizador esperándonos. La nave era gigante, y al igual que todo en el capitolio, increíblemente lujosa. En la gran nave desayunamos y a mí me ponen un chip de rastreo que dolió bastante. El viaje casi no tarda, en muy poco tiempo nos lleva a la arena, o a la parte subterránea dónde se hacen los otros preparativos. Allí ya no es tan lujoso todo, son unos simples cuartos pequeños, busco el baño y tomo una ducha, me dan el uniforme que deben de tener los otros tributos, consta de una chaqueta, lo que me da la idea de que a dónde vamos es un lugar frio, unos pantalones y una camisa negros con el número de mi Distrito marcado en ellos, y unas botas.

En la sala de lanzamiento me subo a una plataforma de metal. Shaira me desea buena suerte y luego un cilindro de cristal me encierra. El cilindro me sube a la arena. Me pregunto cuan creativos serán este año. Cada año el capitolio manda a los tributos a una arena diferente.

Momentos antes de comenzar el juego, cuando todos estábamos ya en la arena alrededor de la Cornucopia veo a Tracy, está justamente enfrente mío, pero alejada por bastantes metros. Parecía más asustada que ninguno, y como no estarlo, a ella el capitolio se lo había hecho peor, hace unos días había visto a su padre que le fue arrebatado, sin contar que apenas tiene 12 años. Ahora que pienso en que ella puede ser una posible ganadora espero que hayamos conseguido algunos patrocinadores.

Segundos antes de que los cilindros nos liberen por completo en la arena miro a mí alrededor y no logro identificar dónde estamos. Es una especia de cueva, muy grande y muy bien iluminada. Me distraje contemplando la arena que apenas me di cuenta de que los Juegos empezaron y sólo porque cuando sonó el Gong, la incandescente iluminación se apago, convirtiendo el lugar en una autentica caverna con un oscuridad inmensa, una oscuridad perfecta para un baño de sangre.


	10. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

Empieza la masacre, se escuchan los gritos de los primeros muertos, yo no supe que hacer, no sé que me ocurrió mejor estrategia que tumbarme en el piso y hacerme el muerto, en esta oscuridad quien iba a notar que no lo estaba. Escucho a otros más seguros de sus habilidades se aventuraron a ir por provisiones y encontraron una trágica muerte. Rápidamente escucho que los Tributos profesionales crean un sistema para no asesinarse entre ellos, dicen repetidamente sus nombres, así se lograran identificar por sus nombres o el sonido de sus voces, me hela la sangre escuchar un grito muy familiar, era Tracy, ojala este bien, pero en esta oscuridad quien podría tener algo seguro.

El baño de sangre dura uno cuatro minutos, luego de eso todo quedo en silencio. Tuve suerte de que nadie me encontrara en esta oscuridad, escucho ya a los tributos profesionales hablar.

— ¿Estamos todos? —Pregunta Ruby, reconocí su voz de inmediato.

—Creo que sí, lo mejor será salir— Contesta Adam, también reconocí su voz. No sabía que en este lugar había una salida, no la había visto, aunque era lógico pensarlo, serian unos juegos muy aburridos si encierran a todos en un lugar pequeño hasta que se maten, no duraría mucho el espectáculo.

—Primero tratemos de buscar más armas— Siguiere una voz, creo que debe ser el chico del Distrito 1, Jade.

—En esta mochila hay una linterna— Dice una voz femenina y acto seguido enciende la linterna que ilumina su rostro, era Shelt, la chica del Distrito 2

—Sí todos tenemos armas lo mejor será salir de este lugar—Ordena Jade, el del Distrito 1

— ¿No sería mejor quedarnos aquí a esperar que los otros tributos vuelvan por armas? — Dice una voz que no reconocí.

—Nadie volverá aquí en el primer día, los que sobrevivieron debieron salir corriendo y no deben estar muy lejos, debemos aprovechar— Contesta Jade.

Shelt empieza a caminar con la linterna y se dirige hacia dónde yo estoy, me ilumina la cara, mi corazón se detiene por un instante, siento su mirada en mi, hago un esfuerzo para no moverme pero mis nervios no me lo dejan fácil, ya habrán notado que no estoy muerto.

—Miren chicos, este ni siquiera alcanzo a ir muy lejos de su plataforma—Dice Shelt con una risa burlona— Creo que es el del Distrito 5, si no estoy mal mate a su compañera de primeras, estaba justo al lado mío cuando tome mi arma.

Tracy había muerto, entonces el grito que escuche sí fue el de ella, será lo último que escuche de ella, no lo podía creer, ella había sido una de las que se aventuro a tomar armas y sufrió un trágico final, sentí un dolor fuerte en el corazón, pero no podía moverme, el dolor ya se estaba combinando con mis nervios, quedar como muerto se estaba poniendo más difícil y más ahora que tendría que aguantar el llanto, hasta el momento también creían que yo estaba muerto, no lo podía arruinar.

—No creí que fueran tan fuertes como para sobrevivir—Dice Adam— En el entrenamiento se la pasaron haciendo nada.

—Y tú estabas con ellos así que no digas nada—Dice Ruby.

—No es momento de pelear, ya podremos hacerlo con los otros tributos. —Dice Shelt— Bueno, la salida está detrás de este, vámonos.

La salida estaba justo detrás de mí, por eso no la vi cuando comenzó el juego. Salieron todos los tributos, por las voces que hablaron Ruby, Jade, Shelt y Adam habían sobrevivido, y cuando todos pasaron alrededor mío o sobre mí para salir sentí a 3 personas más, en total 7, hasta el momento sabía que habíamos sobrevivió 8 personas sin contar quienes si vieron la salida y lograron huir.

Cuando siento que ya estoy solo en la cueva me levanto. No sabía qué hacer ahora, ya había muerto Tracy, y me siento culpable, fui yo quien le dijo que podía sobrevivir y por eso debió de ir en busca de provisiones. No puedo evitar que se me derrame una lágrima. Finalmente decido que debo vengar su muerte, ya sabía que Shelt la había asesinado, yo no era un asesino, pero ahora antes de morir la última cosa que haga será matar a Shelt, vengar a Tracy e intentar enmendar la promesa rota.

A ciegas voy en busca de una mochila, cuando mis manos logran llegar a ella busco en su interior una linterna, había tenido suerte, había una, rápidamente la enciendo y me acerco más a la Cornucopia, entre más cercanos los objetos a la ella más valiosos eran, no habían casi armas, los otros ya se las habían llevado, sólo hay un par de Cuchillos así que los tomo, y junto a ellos hay otra mochila, los objetos en ella deben de ser más valiosos. Que descuidados habían sido los profesionales al dejar todo esto aquí.

Me dirijo a la salida cuando noto que no estaba solo porque escuche un grito, rápidamente me volteé y encendí la linterna, otro chico había tenido la misma estrategia que yo, y ahora iba a asesinarme con un hacha. Creo que era el chico del Distrito 10, iba a salir a correr pero de repente veo que el chico queda paralizado y luego cae al suelo, cuando subo más la linterna veo que lo que lo ataco fue una manada de Cuervuelagos, eran unos mutos creados por el Capitolio hace años. El Capitolio había cruzado varios animales para la guerra, y uno de los resultados fueron los Cuervuelagos, que eran mitad Cuervos y mitad Murciélagos, cuando picaban a alguien le inyectaban un veneno letal, y ahora que no había nadie más en el lugar su siguiente objetivo era yo.

Rápidamente me acerque al cadáver del chico del Distrito 10 y le quite el Hacha, luego salí corriendo del lugar lo más rápido que pude. Los Cuervuelagos me siguieron hasta la salida pero no dejaron la cueva, era porque el sol los cegaba. Me detuve por un momento y mire bien el lugar, la Cornucopia estaba ubicada en una cueva dentro de una gran montaña, pero no era la única montaña, toda la arena era una gran cordillera.

Rápidamente bajé lo que más pude de la inmensa montaña toda rocosa, cuando creí que ya estaba lo bastante lejos de los otros tributos descanse a ver que tenia las mochilas que había tomado. La primera sólo tenía la linterna que use en la cueva, una botella de agua vacía, y un cobertor. Pero la segunda tenía mejores cosas, venia con dos termos de agua caliente, un cubre cuello, unas gafas para ver en la oscuridad, y un gorro.

No me había podido ir mejor, tenía un Hacha, un par de cuchillos y dos mochilas con objetos muy útiles. Quise buscar una cueva dónde quedarme pero tenía miedo de que todas estuvieran llenas de mutos. Empezó a oscurecer y el frio empeoro, a lo lejos, debajo de la montaña veía una especia de bosque, un lugar perfecto para acampar, pero no ahora, todos los tributos debieron haber corrido hacía allá, decido quedarme dónde estoy, esconderme entre unas rocas en las montañas que forma un pequeño techo, me puse el cubre cuello y me arrope con el cobertor, quise tomar un poco del agua caliente pero era mejor guardarla para después. Por fin sonó el gong que anunciaba los caídos del primer día. En total conté 10, eso quiere decir que aún quedan 14 Tributos, y la mitad de ellos eran los profesionales.

Cuando ya estaba bien de noche, sonó el himno de Panem y el escudo aparece en el cielo, cuando el himno acaba muestran la fotografía de los caídos. Primero salen la chica del Distrito 4, eso quiere decir que todos los Tributos del 1, 2 y 3 han sobrevivió. Me sorprende ver su rostro, ella era una profesional, imagino que en la cueva la asesinaron antes de que pudiera dar la señal de quien era. La segunda fotografía es la de Tracy, duele mirarla, de nuevo no puedo evitar llorar, luego salen los dos del Distrito 6, la chica de ese Distrito tenia la misma edad de Tracy y también había muerto, en estos momentos sus cuerpos deben de estar siendo llevados a cada distrito para que los entierren. Luego la chica del Distrito 7, la compañera de Adam, seguido la chica del Distrito 8, también había muerto, eso quería decir que su compañero que también era muy pequeño había sobrevivido. Del Distrito 9 ninguno murió, Lily aun seguía viva. La fotografía del chico que vi morir en la cueva, el que me iba a matar, sale en el cielo, se llamaba Brent y sí era del Distrito 10, finalmente sale el chico del Distrito 11 y la chica del Distrito 12.

Después se apaga la imagen y todo vuelve a estar iluminado por la estrellas, quisiera dormir pero no puedo, los profesionales deben estar muy enojados por haberme dejado sólo en la cornucopia con todas las provisiones creyéndome muerto, deben de estarme buscando. Otra cosa que no me deja dormir es el hambre, y eso es un grave problema porque no sé como cazar ni de dónde voy a sacar la comida. Por esta noche podía pasar así, pero dentro de poco el hambre me matara. De todo lo que tome de la cornucopia no se me ocurrió tomar lo más importante, comida, y ahora iba a sufrir las consecuencias.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

El gong que anunciaba un nuevo caído me despierta en la mañana, no sé como logre dormir, lo cierto es ahora empezaba a sentir hambre, el estomago se me estaba retorciendo por dentro, haber llegado tan lejos y tener que caer por hambre. Pero no me iba a dejar vencer, decidí bajar la montaña, de pronto encuentre algún tributo con comida y le pueda robar algo, o incluso tenga suerte y pueda cazar.

Entre más bajo la montaña más vegetación va apareciendo, pero esto no hace que el frio desaparezca. Me tomo toda la mañana en ayunas llegar hasta un bosque en la parte baja de la montaña, cada paso que daba era una tormenta, ya casi no tenía fuerzas. Empiezo a pensar en los patrocinadores, no sé si es que no he conseguido alguno, o es que pronto encontrare comida, o tal vez crean que sea un desperdicio enviarme algo sí puedo cazar, pero la verdad es que no soy un gran cazador, los otros tributos que sigan vivos deben estar también en el bosque, y ellos si deben estar felices por tener que comer.

Ya había caminado mucho, y me sentía a morir, mis pies ya no daban un paso más y no fue hasta que mientras descansaba oí a alguien acercándose, debía de ser algún otro tributo, si no algún animal, rápidamente escondí mis cosas en un arbusto excepto el machete y los chuchillos y subí con mucho esfuerzo a un árbol, tampoco había practicado eso en el entrenamiento, todo en este lugar que me recordaba lo tonto que fui al no haber hecho nada en el entrenamiento.

Por suerte logre subir, espere a ver qué fue lo que oí, sí era un animal estaba dispuesto a atacarlo, pero no era un animal, era el chico del Distrito 3, Hansel , consigo llevaba varias ardillas, vi que las ardillas aun derramaban sangre, estaba dejando un rastro, tal vez un rastro hacia dónde acampaba, donde probablemente tendría más comida.

Espere que se alejara un poco, y por el sendero de sangre que su comida dejo lo seguiría, y así paso, pero un punto los animales dejaron de sangras, así que apresure el paso a todo lo que di, pues aun estaba hambriento. Tuve suerte de no estar lejos de su campamento cuando las ardillas se secaron, estaba muy cerca. Acampaba cerca a un lago que dividía la montaña de la cornucopia de otra montaña no tan grande. Desde un árbol que de nuevo me costó subir y aun más con disimulo para ocultar mi presencia, vi que estaba sólo, tenía un cuchillo únicamente, no recuerdo sí era bueno o no con él, de Hansel sólo sé que tuvo una calificación 6 en las sesiones privadas lo que no era mucho pero era mejor no arriesgarme.

El chico hizo una fogata para asar las ardillas, el olor me estaba mareando, me hacía sentir peor, en un momento así, una ardilla olía delicioso, incluso más delicioso que cualquier cosa en el capitolio. Cuando acabo de comer apago el fuego pero dejo sus pertenencias allí, no sé había comido todas las ardillas que llevaba, había dejado una, luego deja la ardilla ahí, y se fue del lugar. Sospeche de inmediato que era una trampa, ya se había percatado de mi existencia. Pero el hambre era tanta que tuve que bajar a coger la ardilla, pase por el campamento del muchacho lo más rápido que pude, tome la ardilla que me estaba llamado desde hace rato, y también tome varios frutos que había reunido y cuando iba a escapar note que sí era una trampa, el dueño de la comida salió de un arbusto, y me lanzo su único cuchillo, aunque logre esquivar el golpe fatal el chuchillo me roso en la frente y finalmente quedo clavado en un árbol, no llevaba armas, pero él tampoco tenía más, así que corrí de nuevo, la sangre de mi herida me tapaba la vista, busque el arbusto dónde había dejado mis pertenencias y subí al árbol.

Limpie la cortada con mi camisa, no había sido tan profunda, pero la pérdida de sangre me hacía sentir cada vez peor, sentía que me quedaba poco tiempo antes de caer desmayado. La ardilla ya estaba caliente, menos mal no tuve que prender una fogata, Hansel habría sabido mi ubicación de inmediato. Comí la ardilla como un animal, casi no me di tiempo de saborearla, aunque no había saciado por completo el hambre me había calmado el estomago, guarde los frutos y algunas plantas que le había robado, después volveré a tener hambre así que los necesitaré.

Trate de descansar un poco, tenía planeado volver al lago para recoger algo de agua en mi botella vacía, pero tal vez Hansel siguiera por ahí así que decidí esperar hasta mañana. Cuando ya la agitación del día había pasado sonó otro Gong, ya iban 2 muertos en el día, el primero que me despertó y el segundo que acaba de sonar, ahora éramos 12, me pregunto quién habrá sido, no pude evitar pensar en Lily del Distrito 9, sabía que había sobrevivido al baño de sangre, pero al igual que yo también había perdido su tiempo en el entrenamiento así que ella debe de estar pasando lo mismo que yo sí no es que acaba de morir, idea que por alguna razón me hizo sentir mal, como cuando escuche que Tracy había muerto, no sabía porque me sentía mal por ellas, ni siquiera las conocía. Lily debe tener algún patrocinador, debió cautivar a alguien con su hermoso vestido, o su belleza natural, o su encanto en la entrevista, así que por mucho me lleva una ventaja muy grande.

Con sólo una ardilla en todo el día el hambre volvía, pero me sentía dispuesto a aguantarla, ya había anochecido y quise acampar en el mismo árbol en el que estuve todo el día, baje del él, cogí todas mis pertenencias para subir al árbol de nuevo, había espacio para todas las cosas. Y espere ahí la transmisión de quienes habían sido los muertos del día. Por poco y casi soy yo uno.

De nuevo en el cielo salió el escudo de Panem y sonó el himno, cuando este acabo la primera fotografía era la de Seth, del Distrito 4, dos profesionales habían muerto ya, y ambos del distrito 4, este año la suerte no estuvo de su lado. Me imagino que debió hacer algo que no le haya gustado a la manada de los profesionales y estos lo mataron, lo bueno es que ahora ellos son sólo 6, cada vez son menos. La siguiente fotografía era la Tayler, el compañero de Distrito de Lily. Quise saber quien había muerto primero y quien después, pero eso no tiene importancia, lo principal es que ya están muertos, sí quisiera ver algo sería ver como murieron, pero eso sería una desventaja para los otros tributos pues así veríamos sus habilidades. Aquí en la arena no muestran eso, pero en los Distritos y el Capitolio sí, espero que mi estrategia de robar en vez de cazar no me haya quitado patrocinadores sí es que alguna vez los tuve, pero lo dudo, sí los tuviera ya me habrían enviado medicina para mi herida, no dolía mucho pero igual la sentía, y aun botaba sangre, tuve que arrancar un pedazo de mi camisa y tenerlo en mi frente toda la noche.


	12. Capitulo12

**Capitulo 12**

Ya han pasado 2 días desde el ultimo cañonazo, y 4 días desde que entramos a la arena, yo he aguantado hambre unas cuantas noches, me siento más débil que nunca pero al menos sigo vivo y con una cicatriz en mi frente, o al menos creo que tengo una, había sangrado mucho, pero ya había parado, gaste toda el agua que tenia limpiándome y tomando para no deshidratarme. A veces trataba de ir al lago para llenar las botellas pero Hansel seguía allí, cuando podía le robaba algo pequeño, te manera que no lo notara, pero algo pequeño no me iba a llenar. A estas alturas del juego los vigilantes empezaran a hacer cosas sí esto se pone aburrido así que rápidamente en la mañana desarmo mi "campamento" en el árbol, y como las ultimas frutas que me quedaban de las que le robe a Hansel, acomodo lo que me queda de provisiones en una sola maleta, guardo mis cuchillos en los bolsillos del pantalón y en la mano cargo el hacha. Tal vez hoy no haya ninguna muerte y los guardias quieran divertirse. Ahora ya somos 12 de los 24 que éramos en un comienzo, debería empezar a hacer un plan para vengar a Tracy antes de que alguien más se encargue de Shelt o de mi. Definitivamente no soy un asesino, no se me ocurre ningún plan más que enfrentarme a los profesionales yo sólo, hacer todo lo posible por matar a Shelt y que ellos ahí se encarguen de mi, igual aun no tengo ganas de ganar esto, desde que fui elegido por el pequeño incidente supe que estaba muerto en vida.

Los profesionales deben de estar cerca de la Cornucopia por lo que me decido a subir de nuevo la montaña. El camino parece más largo de subida que de bajada, es mucho más agitador, incluso el bosque en la parte baja parece más extenso. Por fin logro salir de ese bosque y la gran montaña va perdiendo vegetación, cada vez se va haciendo más rocosa. Desde ese punto veo la maravilla que puede crear en el capitolio, todo parecía muy real, y la vista era maravillosa, por un lado un inmenso bosque con toda clase de animales y vegetación, por otro lado una gran cadena de montañas. Como un lugar así puede ser elegido como escenario de un crimen.

Mucho después del medio día, y aún cansado y más hambriento que nunca, estoy cerca a la Cornucopia, me había alejado en un acto de supervivencia y ahora volvía en un acto suicida. Estaba a punto de llegar a la cueva cuando un Gong me detiene, ya había caído otro más. Por un lado eso era bueno, sí lo mataron los profesionales debían de estar lejos de la cornucopia, lo que la deja sola, o al menos con 1 guardia, podría entrar tomar algo de comida y esperar que volvieran. Usualmente dejan a alguien cuidando sus pertenencias mientras ellos salen a "cazar" otros tributos. Pero aún así uno era un problema para mí, no era el más fuerte, ni el más ágil, no tenía la suerte de mi lado, y esta vez no estaban los Cuervuelagos para que me defendieran, apuesto que ellos ya debieron cazarlos todos para que pudieran acampar allí. Cuando más me acerque a la cueva donde está la cornucopia veo a Hanna, la chica morena del Distrito 11 colagada del cuello en toda la entrada a la cueva, había caído en una trampa, debió ser muy ingenioso quien la diseño, su cabeza ladeada con una mirada perdida y en su mano derecha aún tenía agarrada con su ultima fuerza la guadaña, supongo que algo le llamo la atención fuera de la cueva, salió a ver que era, y cayó en la trampa. Decidido acercarme para entrar en la cueva pasara lo que pasara pero una voz me detiene.

—Ha sido muy bueno comer a mi costa, ¿no? — Pregunta furioso, era Hansel, me había seguido hasta aquí. Esta vez no me lanza el cuchillo, se lanza el directamente para tener seguridad de darme, estaba dispuesto a matarme. Logro esquivar el primer golpe pero me tira al suelo, intenta cortarme el cuello pero con mi otra mano le hago resistencia. Estaba a punto de ceder cuando Hansel abre sus ojos y escupe sangre un mi rostro luego su cuerpo muerto cae sobre mí, alguien lo había atacado a él, y era obvio que el siguiente era yo.

Quien ataco a Hansel era Erick, el del Distrito 12, me mira pero no me ataca, forcejea para sacar la lanza del cuerpo de su víctima, luego en vez de atacarme a mí, me da la mano y me ayuda a levantar del suelo.

—Suerte que eran ustedes, creí que era algún profesional— Me dice, luego suena el Gong que anuncia la muerte de Hansel. Estaba confundido, ¿no éramos todos enemigos aquí? — Oh!, no, no tienes que decir gracias, Lily quiere que estés en el equipo, por eso aún no te mato.

— ¿Lily? — Pregunto, ahora estaba peor que confundido, ¿no era Lily incluso más enclenque yo?, ¿ahora formaba parte de un grupo?, ¿ y en qué momento se formo el grupo?

—Lily, la chica del Distrito 9, debe estar esperándome, estaba distrayendo a los profesionales para que pudiera encargarme de Hanna, los profesionales la dejaron como guardia cuando creyeron que habían encontrado un tributo que en realidad era Lily atrayéndolos. Es muy ingeniosa, fue ella quien diseño todo este plan— Señala el cuerpo colgado de Hanna con la lanza toda ensangrentada, se acerca a ella y de un jaloneo le quita la guadaña—, será una lástima matarla al final.

— ¿Y por qué quiere Lily que este en el equipo? —Pregunto, todo lo que dijo me dio más miedo del que ya tenía, se consideraba a él mismo el futuro ganador.

—No lo sé, esperaba que cuando estuviéramos todos me dijera, debes de tener alguna habilidad o algo, sacaste un 8 en una sesión privada— Responde— Pero no hay tiempo de hacer conversación, los profesionales no deben tardar en llegar. —Sale encaminado al bosque, no quería bajar de nuevo la montaña, pero la idea de estar en un grupo me gustaba, y más en un grupo que ya había acabado con un profesional, se me haría más fácil encargarme de Shelt. — ¿Qué, no vienes? Porque podría matarte aquí mismo, igual al final tendré que hacerlo.

Aunque ya parecía ser más del medio día, el frio era horrible, el fuerte viento nos retenía el paso, apuesto que los guardias estaban empezando a jugar con nosotros. Erick cargaba con una lanza, la lanza con la que mato a Hansel, aun tenía toda su sangre untada en la punta, y en su hombro cargaba una guadaña que le había quitado a Hanna, nunca habían puesto una aquí en la arena, o nunca las había visto, apuesto que pusieron está por ella pero ahora que estaba muerta no le iba a servir. Iba a unos varios pasos más adelantados que yo, en comparación, él era un asesino más experimentado que yo, tal vez llegue a los finalistas o incluso gane. No podía dejar de pensar el momento en el que la alianza se rompa y me asesine, cada paso con él arriesgaba mi vida, y mi venganza. Un gong perturbó el tenso silencio del recorrido, había caído otro tributo, de inmediato supe lo que Erick pensaba porque en mi me mente también se poso esa idea, Lily había muerto, lo que era el fin de la alianza, giro su rostro y sus ojos azules me miraron preocupados pero listos para atacar, no dijo ninguna palabra, sólo acelero el paso a tal punto que parecía que corría, sí antes no le cogía el ritmo ahora menos, no quería seguirlo pero y qué si quien murió sí era Lily, mis posibilidades de sobrevivir se irían de inmediato.

Con el agitado paso llegamos a una cueva, tal parece allí estaban acampando ellos, Erick entro primero y luego yo, y ahí estaba Lily sentada cerca a una pequeña fogata jugando con un cuchillo, esperando que Erick volviera, cuando levanto la mirada lentamente y me vio se marco una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa como la que tenía en los entrenamientos.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

— ¡Jack! — Grito la chica— Me alegro de que te nos hayas unido.

— ¡Hey también estoy aquí!— Reclamo Erick— Creí que habías muerto.

—Nada de eso, quien murió fue el chico del Distrito 8, lo vi todo. Julie, del Distrito 3 le aplasto la cabeza con una roca— Explicó Lily, el chico del Distrito 8 era el que tenia la misma edad de Tracy, dolía recordarla.— Creí que tú habías muerto, sonaron dos cañonazos, supuse que los profesionales te habían atrapado.

—No, el segundo cañonazo fue de Hansel, el del distrito 3, sí no llego a tiempo le corta el cuello a Jack— Responde Erick poniendo su mano en mi hombro, supe que ya no corría peligro.

— ¿Dónde encontraste a Jack? —Pregunta Lily

—En la Cornucopia— Respondí, sentí que me sacaban de la conversación.

— ¿y qué hacías allá, planeabas que los profesionales te mataran? — Pregunta Erick.

—En parte. Quería asesinar a Shelt, y luego, luego esperar que pasara lo que tendría que pasar— Respondí entre dientes.

— ¿Cuál era tú plan? — Pregunta Lily

—Esperar a que llegaran. — Respondo.

—Sin ningún plan no habrías ni podido acercarte a Shelt, te hubieran matado enseguida. — Dice Erick

—Bueno, eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que ambos están bien. — Dice Lily — Ahora deberíamos concentrarnos en el siguiente.

—Creo que deberíamos ir por Adam, pero después de lo de Hanna y Seth no creo que se alejen mucho unos de otros—Dice Erick algo pensativo. ¿Concentrarnos en el siguiente? así que ellos habían sido quienes asesinaron a Seth, estaban acabando con los profesionales uno a uno, ese era su plan.

—Es cierto, pero ahora ellos son sólo 5, cada vez son menos— Dice Lily.

—En total quedamos sólo 9, los profesionales son un grupo de 5, y nosotros somos 3, sí matamos a todos los profesionales ¿qué vamos a hacer después nosotros para elegir un ganador? — Pregunto, después de que acabemos con los profesionales, o que ellos acaben con los profesionales, sólo puede haber un ganador.

—Cuando de los profesionales sólo queden al menos 2 no separaremos y ahí sí esperaremos a volver a encontrarnos y tal vez tengamos que enfrentarnos sí la arena no nos mata antes— Responde Erick.

—Por ahora es mejor no volverlos a atacar, deben estar más alertas que nunca— Sugiere Lily

—Es lo mejor— Afirma Erick—Deberíamos comer, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—Está bien— Dice Lily, y toma un paracaídas de la oscuridad y de ella saca 3 pedazos de pan y nos entrega uno a cada uno. A ella ya le habían llegado paracaídas, ella sí tenía patrocinadores.

Hablamos hasta el anochecer sobre los planes para asesinar a los profesionales, la conversación fue interrumpida por el Himno, no nos molestamos en salir a ver quienes habían muerto, ya lo sabíamos, así qué nos quedamos en la cueva. Habíamos acordado que uno estaría despierto mientras los otros dormían por sí algo pasaba, y como yo era el nuevo me toco quedarme despierto. Aunque la cueva dónde estábamos no tenía ningún muto no me pude quedar allí, aún no estaba seguro, salí del lugar a hacer guardia afuera, me quede sentado mirando las estrellas, el frio en la noche era más fuerte que en el día, y eso era lo único por lo que preocuparme ahora, pues pertenezco a un grupo, cumplir mi promese, mi venganza, será más fácil. Mientras perdía mi pensamiento en el cielo estrellado sentí que alguien había salido de la cueva, era Lily, no estaba durmiendo, se me acerco y se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Han sido duros estos días? — Me pregunta viendo al cielo, buscando algo interesante en él.

—Bastante, pero he llegado más lejos de lo que creí, así que no todo es malo. — Respondo.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste la cicatriz?— Dice ella señalando mi frente, ya había olvidado que la tenía

—Fue Hansel, antes de que me atacara, unos días antes robe su comida y él me lanzó un cuchillo, la herida no fue tan grave. —Respondo

—Tengo una crema que debe quitar eso, hace unos días me llego como regalo, cuando salí de la Cornucopia tenia herido el brazo, me la aplique y al otro día no tenía nada, como si nunca me hubieran atacado. —Dijo ella, me mostró su brazo, su chaqueta estaba rasgada y manchada de sangre, luego de su bolsillo saco la crema de la que hablaba—¿Quieres que te aplique?

—Está bien— Digo pensativo, no sé porque querría ponerme crema, ya tenía una cicatriz, no había mucho que hacer, tal vez me quite la cicatriz, para que quería que mi cuerpo llegara sin cicatrices a casa, igual iba llegar muerto listo para ser enterrado, pero por otro lado porqué no, qué perdía si no me lo aplicaba.

Lily abrió el frasco, y tomo un poco de la crema con su dedo y la puso en mi frente, la crema estaba fría, todo en este lugar estaba frío, tal vez pronto moriríamos todos hipotermia.

—Sabías que no tenía ninguna habilidad—Dije — ¿Por qué pediste que me uniera a tu grupo?

—No pedí que te unieras.

—Erick dijo que le habías dicho que me querías en el equipo. — Le digo mientras ella me aplicaba la crema muy lentamente.

—Oh! Eso te dijo— Se sonrojo — Bueno pues sí, sí le dije que te quería en el equipo, porque te quería con vida.

— ¿Y por qué me querías con vida? — Pregunte, sabía que no era por mi 8 en la sesión privada, algo me lo decía.

—Te quiero con vida, por la misma razón por la que pase todo el tiempo del entrenamiento estuve junto a ti— Dice, aleja su mano de mi frente, me mira con sus ojos verdes, como si quisiera decirme algo, me regala una sonrisa y finalmente me besa. No sabía cómo reaccionar, qué hacer, me había tomado por sorpresa, pero una sorpresa agradable, no me molesto que lo hubiera hecho, era como sí una parte de mi también estuviera pensando hacerlo, y no sé por qué.

Se levanta y se vuelve a meter a la cueva. Me dejó muy confundido, por qué me habría besado, y con "Por la misma razón" a que se refería, ¿no se la había pasado con migo para parecer más débil? Y ahora resulta que le gusto, o al menos eso es lo que me dio a entender. Mi rato de guardia paso muy rápido, había estado dándole vueltas a lo del beso, era como sí con sólo eso me hubiera quitado cualquier pensamiento de la mente para darse lugar. Erick sale a avisarme que el va a hacer guardia ahora, estaba más dormido que despierto, pero igual yo también quería dormir un poco, entro a la cueva, allí estaba Lily, dormida, me senté cerca suyo, el piso era frio como el hielo, no era el único que lo notaba, ella estaba temblando, dormida pero temblando, recordé que tenía un cobertor en mi mochila, fui a buscarlo y luego arrope a Lily con él.

Me costó trabajo dormir, pero al final lo logre, cuando desperté era Erick quien dormía donde estaba Lily, habrían cambiado turnos en la madrugada, esta vez era yo quien tenía el cobertor encima. Salí de la cueva, cuando salí vi que Lily estaba allí afuera.

—Buenos días— Saluda Lily.

—Hola— Respondo, no digo nada más. Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato

—¿Quieres saber por qué te bese anoche, verdad? —Me pregunta

—Aja— Asiento con la cabeza

—Bueno, pues era algo que sentía que tenía que hacer, desde que entramos en la arena no he dejado de pensarte, y cada gong que sonaba creía que habías muerto. Anoche sólo no me pude contener de la alegría de tenerte tan cerca. —Dice, no se me ocurre que decir, también había pensado en ella estos días.

—Lily, nos conocemos hace apenas unos días, por qué ahora y más en este lugar, sólo uno de nosotros saldrá con vida. — Le digo

—Olvídalo Jack, es cierto, sólo uno de nosotros saldrá con vida, no tiene sentido— Dice Lily— Mejor despierta a Erick, debemos ir cazar, ya no tenemos pan y tenemos que comer algo estos días hasta que se nos ocurra algo para los profesionales.

Entre a la cueva, y desperté a Erick, él salió medio dormido, y fuimos todos a cazar, yo no era muy bueno en eso, pero Erick sí, con la lanza le logro dar a algunos conejos, Lily recogía varias plantas, ella sabía cuáles eran comestibles y cuáles no, venía del Distrito 9, debe saber mucho sobre plantas, así pasó ese día, no hubo ningún muerto, en todo el día Lily casi no me dirigía la palabra, sentía que había dicho algo que no debía decir, pero era la verdad, no pudo escoger mejor lugar y mejor persona para enamorarse que aquí en la arena, un lugar sin esperanza y con migo, su futuro rival.


	14. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14**

Han pasado 2 días desde que me uní al equipo de Lily y Erick, estos días no hemos hecho nada más que sobrevivir, no hemos salido de "Casería" como dice Erick cuando va a matar a algún tributo, nos la hemos pasado todo el día casando animales o eligiendo plantas para comer, Erick es muy bueno cazando, mientras el atrapa 6 ardillas yo apenas cojo 1, y con las plantas yo siempre tomo todas las venenosas, si no fuera por Lily ya estaría muerto, ella conoce muy bien casi todas las plantas. Empiezo a creer que en realidad si le gusto a Lily, porque por cual otra razón me tendría en el equipo si no soy bueno en nada. Los juegos han estado muy tranquilos, no ha muerto nadie más, lo que me preocupa, pronto los vigilantes se aburrirán y empezaran a jugar con nosotros, y como no hacerlo sí es que hasta yo me empiezo a aburrir. Aunque no planeo ganar, antes de que muera debo asesinar a Shelt en venganza de Tracy, siento que se lo debo a su madre por haber roto la promeso, pero más allá de eso, siento que se lo debo a Tracy.

En un equipo de tres personas en la arena todo es diferente, descansas más, comes más, todo está muy bien, lo único malo es que pronto el equipo se dispersara, y por quien irán primero será por mí, la presa fácil, si es que no he muerto para ese entonces.

Estaba recogiendo algunas plantas cerca de la cueva con Lily, las cosas con ella han ido mal desde aquella noche en que me besó, no me dirige la palabra, y más bien me evita, en este punto del juego es lo mejor para los dos, sólo uno va a ganar, no podemos darnos tiempo para ser una pareja. Me pregunto cómo habrá tomado el Capitolio ese besó, tal vez Lily haya perdido algunos patrocinadores, o tal vez yo haya ganado unos cuantos patrocinadores. Cuando volvíamos a la caverna con las plantas que habíamos recogido, o más bien con las plantas que Lily recogió porque las que yo tome no servían de nada a menos que quisiéramos matarnos. Empecé a sentir que todo a mi alrededor se movía, creí que me iba a desmayar, se sentía como la vez que dijeron mi nombre para ser Tributo, no era el único que lo sentía, Lily y Ercik también, rápidamente vi qué Erick salía de la cueva con cara de terror, Lily soltó las plantas y me tomo de la mano y salimos a correr, no estaba mareado, ni me iba a desmayar, estaba temblando, la arena estaba temblando, los vigilantes ya se habían aburrido como lo sospechaba.

Corrimos hacía el bosque, y esperamos que pasara el terremoto, vimos como la cueva donde habíamos pasado todos estos días fue tapada por otras rocas que cayeron, todas nuestras armas habían quedado adentro, ahora nos habíamos quedado indefensos. Cuando creímos que estábamos a salvo y que no podía ser peor, una manda de lobos nos encontró en el bosque, sólo quedaba un lugar a dónde correr, debíamos subir la montaña, y esquivar todas las rocas que se estaban cayendo. A toda prisa subimos la montaña, los salvajes animales iban casi al par de nosotros, casi nos atrapan, no eran lobos normales, era unas 5 veces más grandes de lo usual, tenían colmillos enormes y no tenían pelaje, estaban completamente calvos. Estaba muy agitado, y los lobos seguían tras nosotros, uno alcanzo a rasguñar en la espalda a Erick, pero el aun seguía corriendo dejando una mancha de sangre por el camino, corría sin ver a donde, toda mi atención estaba en la espalda sangrante de Erick hasta que escuche que alguien grito mi nombre, era Lily, luego se lanzo sobre mí y me empujo a un lado, casi caigo pero no podía permitírmelo, sí caía me atapaban los lobos. Era una roca gigante que se dirigía hacia mí, Lily me empujo para que no me aplastara, por suerte no la aplasto a ella, o bueno no a toda ella, porque la roca rodo sobre su pie izquierdo, no podía moverse. La gran roca se llevo consigo a varios Lobos, pero aún nos seguían unas cuatro bestias, Erick ágilmente alzo a Lily y seguimos nuestro camino a la cima de la montaña. El suelo seguía temblando, eso hacía que fuera más difícil subir la gran montaña, después de que llegamos a la parte más fría de la montaña, más arriba de la cornucopia, creo, los lobos dejaron de seguirnos, el camino había sido más corto, solía tardarse toda una mañana subir hasta la cornucopia desde el bosque y nosotros lo hicimos en unos 10 minutos. Sonó un Gong, un tributo había caído en la catástrofe, y tan pronto como sonó también dejo de temblar, eso quería decir que estábamos cerca de los profesionales, sin ningún arma, y dos de nosotros heridos.

Dejamos de correr, pero aún así caminábamos rápido. No había subido hasta esta parte de la montaña, estaba muy frio, más frio que nunca, incluso aquí había nieve por todos lados, había dejado mi chaqueta en la cueva, al igual que habíamos dejado todo.

—Descansemos aquí, creo que ya estamos a salvo— Dice Lily.

—Si todo ha parado es porque los profesionales están cerca— Les advierto

—O tal vez porque alguno murió. De igual forma no podemos movernos más, ya no tenemos fuerzas. — Dice Erick muy agitado, me sentía culpable, Erick estaba herido debía ser yo quien cargara a Lily, no él.

Paramos de correr y nos sentamos en el suelo helado.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Pregunta Erick que miraba pensativo hacia el suelo.

—No lo sé, ahora estamos heridos, y sin provisiones— Dice Lily—.Estos juegos no pueden ser para siempre, pronto tendrá que haber un ganador.

— Querrás decir que vamos a morir pronto — Responde Erick

—No quería decirlo así, pero sí, vamos a morir, heridos no hay manera de que ganemos— Dice Lily, sabían que yo no servía para nada, ya se estaban dando por vencidos.

Callamos por un momento, queríamos pensar que vamos a hacer ahora. En medio de la meditación vi que alguien se acercaba.

—Allá, viene alguien—Grite y señale el lugar dónde veía la sombra, mis compañeros giraron sus cabezas y como pudieron se pusieron de pie, ésta vez le gane a Erick, tome a Lily y la alce en mis brazos. Estábamos listos para correr de nuevo, pero no lo hicimos. La sombra era de Adam, uno de los profesionales, pero estaba sólo y al igual que nosotros sin armas, no representaba ninguna amenaza.

—Es el de las hachas, el que querías en el equipo— Informa Lily a Erick. Ellos querían a Adam y se habían conformado con migo.

—Ya lo veo, pero está sólo ¿Creen que vaya a atacarnos? — Dice Erick

—No lo creo, sabe que somos más, y no trae ningún arma— Digo

—Sí, pero a diferencia de nosotros él está sano— Agrega Lily, era cierto, a comparación de Lily y Erick él estaba completamente sano. Cada vez estaba más cerca, no íbamos a correr así que volvimos a descansar en el suelo a esperar con que intenciones venia Adam.

—Hey, así que no van a correr— Dijo Adam finalmente al pie de nosotros.

—Estás indefenso igual que nosotros, y tal parece tu equipo te abandono. — Comenta Erick alzando su mirada para ver si sí era Adam.

—Es cierto, creo que todo paro porque los vigilantes creyeron que ustedes iban a matarme a mí, los otros profesionales fueron en dirección al bosque cuando el terremoto empezó, yo estaba fuera de la cueva de la cornucopia y corrí en dirección contraria, y ya era tarde para alcanzarlos a ellos.

—Bueno, pues los vigilantes se equivocaron, porque no te vamos a matar, sí quieres siéntate y descansa con nosotros.

Ahora ya no éramos 3, ahora éramos 4, y no tenía sentido, pronto llegaríamos a la recta final de esto y no podíamos seguir agrandando el grupo, pero aun así nos quedaos todos juntos. Erick se quito la camisa para poder poner la herida en el piso que estaba lleno de nieve, la herida era muy grande, y que había perdido mucha sangre pero parecía que la nieve le hacía efecto porque se veía mucho más relajado incluso aguantando el intenso frio que estaba haciendo. Parecía que Lily se había fracturado el pie, cada que lo intentaba mover gritaba de dolor, finalmente sólo se quedo ahí sentada. Ese día no nos dijimos otra palabra, sólo estuvimos haciéndonos compañía, cuando anocheció vimos que quien había muerto, era Julie, ahora en juego sólo estábamos 8 personas, los 4 profesionales, y nosotros 4 cuatro. Lo más sensato era abandonar el equipo, pero sólo de pensar en la idea de dejar a Lily y a Erick heridos y solos después de que me ayudaron me hizo sentir mal. No podía hacerlo, se los debía, pero igual en algún momento tendría que abandonarlos, sólo que no ahora cuando me necesitaban. No podía dormir, el frio era insoportable, ya casi no podía mover mis dedos, se estaban congelando, no me imagino como debió de estar pasándola Erick que estaba sin camisa tirado contra la nieve. Sí los profesionales no venían por nosotros íbamos a morir congelados. Trate de olvidarme del frio poniendo toda mi atención en las estrellas cuando de repente vi que venía un paracaídas con el número de mi distrito, era mi primer regalo, había conseguido un patrocinador. No lo podía creer, rápidamente me levante de la helada nieve y fui a recogerlo, en el había una chaqueta, de inmediato me la puse, era tres veces más caliente que la chaqueta que había perdido, pero no era lo único que venía en el paracaídas, también venia una caja con pastillas, las reconocí de inmediato, en el Distrito 5 a veces las usan para que los heridos no sientan dolor cuando no pueden ser atendidos por un doctor, sabía que esa medicina era para Lily y Erick. Le entregue una pastilla a cada uno, y eso fue lo último que hice en ese agitado día, luego de eso me acosté en el suelo e intente dormir, mañana sería otro día, ya pensaría un plan de cómo abandonar el equipo, y de cómo matar a Shelt. No nos preocupamos por poner un guardia, ninguno de nosotros podía dormir, por lo que todos pasamos la noche alertas.


	15. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15**

El sol se estaba poniendo, todos estábamos despiertos, pero ninguno decía nada. Una voz quebró el silencio, pero no era una voz de alguien que estuviera con nosotros en la arena, era un aviso del capitolio.

—Tributos sobrevivientes—Decía la chillona voz que parecía venir del cielo—, sólo quedan 8 de ustedes, y todos necesitan algo con urgencia, por eso hemos puesto esas cosas que tanto anhelan cerca de la cornucopia.

—El banquete— Dijo Erick

—Así que los profesionales también la están pasando mal— Comento Adam

—No deberíamos ir, es sólo otra manera de provocar un segundo baño de sangre, además no nos falta nada.

—Es cierto, pero sólo somos 8, deberíamos ir para atacar a los profesionales, aprovechar que van a estar reunidos. — Sugiere Adam

—Pero Lily aún no puede caminar y Erick aun está herido, sólo seríamos dos y sin armas— Digo yo

—Ellos tampoco tienen armas, apuesto que en el banquete habrán muchas armas, es lo que necesitamos en este momento, sí llegamos antes podremos cogerlas y esperar a que ellos lleguen. —Dice Adam

—Está bien, pero sí queremos llegar primero tenemos que salir ya, e ir corriendo y Lily no puede caminar. — Le dije a Adam.

—Pues vamos los dos, y que Erick y Lily nos esperen aquí, no correrán ningún peligro, los profesionales deben estar en camino al Banquete.

Finalmente acepte, de inmediato empezamos a bajar la montaña, tardamos un rato en llegar hasta la Cornucopia, todo estaba llegando a su fin, tal vez ni siquiera saldría vivo de esta, pero debía aprovechar la oportunidad de estar cerca de Shelt, para poder vengar a Tracy. Nos escondimos tras unas rocas que estaban cerca de la Cornucopia, habían sólo 4 mochilas grandes, una para el Distrito 1, otra para el Distrito 2, una del Distrito 5, esa era la mía, dos largos palos salían de la mochila, no pudieron esconderlos dentro, de seguro eran armas, pero no para mi, para Lily y Ercik porque la siguiente mochila era de Adam, tenía el numero 7, apuesto que dentro había un hacha.

—Vamos por las armas, los profesionales aún no llegan por sus mochilas— Dice Adam. No había caído en cuenta, ahora estábamos solos, y en su mochila había un hacha, una arma con la que él era imparable, nada le iba a impedir que la usara en mí, me puse frio, pero ya estaba aquí, no iba a irme sin matar a Shelt, así que sí tenía que matar a Adam para lograrlo nada me iba parar tampoco a mí.

Salimos rápidamente de nuestro escondite y corrimos hacía las mochilas que estaban fuera de la cueva en una mesa, yo tome la mía y Adam la de él, rápidamente tome uno de los palos que habían dentro, era una lanza, esa era la de Erick, pero esta vez tendría que usarla yo, el otro palo era una guadaña, no sabía sí Lily era buena con ella, pero apuesto que sí, tal vez por eso Erick había robado la guadaña de Hanna para llevársela a Lily, es una lástima que no haya podido darle utilidad. Adam también saco su regalo de la mochila, efectivamente era un hacha. Me miro a los ojos, su rostro no tenía signos de querer matarme, tal vez estaba equivocado. Vi a alguien tras él, era Shelt, habían llegado ya los profesionales.

— ¡ABAJO! — Le grite a Adam y yo también me agache, Shelt nos había lanzado un cuchillo, no estaba desarmada, pero sí estaba sola. Cuando el cuchillo paso por encima de nosotros sonó un Gong, pensé en Lily y en Erick, estaban solos y sin armas, y tal parece que los profesionales sí tenían, mi corazón empezó a latir más deprisa, habían matado a Lily, no sé porque pero la ira empezó a apoderarse de mí, como la vez que ataque al muñeco en la sesión privada.

—Parece que ya encontraron a tus amigos— Dice Shelt con voz burlona. Adam estaba ya preparado para lanzarle el Hacha, no dudaba que fuera a fallar, ya lo había visto usarla era muy bueno y nunca fallaba en sus tiros.

—Alto—Le dije a Adam—¸es mía, es algo personal. — Adam bajo el hacha y yo rápidamente me levante del suelo y corrí hacia ella con una lanza en la mano, Shelt me lanzo una sonrisa burlona que me hizo enojar aún más, me lanzo un cuchillo que apenas y me roso el brazo, y cuando ya estaba frente a ella vi el horror en sus ojos, le lance la lanza, esta dio en el objetivo. La lanza le atravesó la cabeza, justo en medio de los ojos. Sonó el gong que anunciaba la muerte de Shelt, empecé a temblar, había matado a alguien, pero era ella o yo, y tenía una deuda en pie, había logrado mi venganza, ahora ya no me importaba sí Adam decidía matarme.

—Vamos Jack, tal vez los profesionales se atacaron entre ellos, y Lily y Erick están bien— Dice Adam, había decidido no matarme, lo que era un alivio, porque no quería morir, pero tampoco quería matar a alguien más, era una sensación horrible.

Tome la mochila, y volvimos a subir la montaña hasta llegar a dónde estaban Lily y Erick, sólo que esta vez solo estaba Erick, y estaba tirado en el suelo, sin su camisa como lo habíamos dejado sólo que muerto con una flecha en el corazón a su alrededor toda la nieve estaba machada por una capa de sangre. Los profesionales lo habían matado. No había señales de Lily, tal vez se la habían llevado para hacernos ir hacia ellos por sí sobrevivíamos al ataque de Shelt, todo era un plan, algo en mi me hizo seguir subiendo la montaña y Adam también me siguió, faltaba poco para llegar a la punta de la montaña, no había otro lugar en el que pudieran estar, ya casi iba a acabar esto, y era el momento perfecto para abandonar el equipo, ya sólo éramos 6 tributos los que quedábamos, pero aún así fui tras la trampa porque mi ojos querían ver a Lily por última vez, antes de que los profesionales nos mataran.

Terminamos de subir lo que quedaba de la montaña, efectivamente allí estaban los 3 profesionales restantes, y Lily. Ruby rodeaba el cuello de Lily con un cuchillo, estaba decidida a matarla, sólo esperaba que llegáramos para también acabar con nosotros. Hunter, el otro tributo del 2, tenía un arco reposando en su hombro sólo le quedaba 1 flecha, él había sido quien asesino a Erick. El otro era Jade el compañero de Ruby, el tenia una espada, y la estaba preparando, estaba listo para tacarnos. Finalmente estábamos los 6 tributos restantes reunidos en un solo lugar, nunca llegue a creer que iba a llegar hasta los 6 finalistas pero ahora la suerte no estaba de nuestro lado.

—Te dije que si iban a venir— Le dice Ruby a Hunter

—Creí que iban a ser más inteligentes que eso—Responde Hunter quien prepara el arco y saca una flecha ágilmente y apunta hacía Adam— Creo que empezaré contigo, ya sabes, por habernos abandonado

Adam frunció el seño y también alisto su arma, cuando Hunter disparo la flecha Adam ya había lanzado su hacha, ya había hecho su jugada mortal, mientras la flecha atravesaba su pecho, su hacha había decapitado a Hunter y como en los entrenamientos no sólo se había llevado una cabeza, también le corto la cabeza a Jade que estaba cerca de Hunter, finalmente el cuerpo de Adam cayo por la montaña, y los cuerpos sin cabeza de Hunter y Jade se desplomaron en el suelo, por poco también le baja la cabeza Ruby pero esta prefirió hacerse a un lado soltando a Lily quien corrió hacia mí. Sonaron 3 gongs, así supe que estábamos entre los 3 finalistas. Éramos la chica que no quería matar, Lily, la chica que nos iba a matar, Ruby, y yo.


	16. La carta de Camyl

Ha pasado un año desde que fui yo quien gano "Los juegos del hambre", y por si fuera poco el horror este año tuve que ser mentora de esos pobres muchachos. Mi nombre es Camyl Lawrence, crecí en la parte baja del Distrito, del único lugar de donde esperarías que saliera un tributo de este lado del Panem. En este lugar sólo verás miseria, muchos creen que participar en los Juegos del Hambre es espantoso, pero vivir en estas condiciones es peor, ver como nuestra gente se muere de hambre, como quienes tienen algo de pan o comida abusan de su privilegio y nos ponen a hacer cosas horribles por apenas probar un bocado.

El año pasado cuando fui elegida como tributo, como representante de mi Distrito, lo vi de otra manera a diferencia de otros, era una oportunidad única de cambiar el rumbo de mi vida. En ese entonces no era una asesina, pero sí el cuello de otros significaba con que comer, estaba dispuesta a todo. Sundel fue mi mentor, aparenta ser muy amable con los otros tributos, se gana su confianza, pero al final no hace nada por ellos, ni siquiera se molesta en planear una estrategia que ayude a ganar a nuestra gente, me toco a mi idear mi propio plan y ponerlo en marcha, sabía que con la incompetencia de mi equipo nada iba a lograr. Decidí parecer la chica floja que todos pasaran por alto y así al final poder acabar con todos ellos, los otros tributos.

Cargar la vida de una persona puede ser un condena, pero cuando es tu vida contra la de otros nada puedes hacer, y eso es lo que me digo todas las noches para poder dormir. Este año, se volvió a celebrar los Juegos del hambre, en su edición 27, y como es lógico de mi Distrito salieron 2 tributos, Jack y Tracy. La pequeña niña, Tracy, me partió el corazón apenas la vi, pero no podía mostrar emoción alguna, igual al final iba a morir, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran pocas. El otro muchacho, Jack, me causo mucha curiosidad, ¿cómo es que por primera vez en 27 años hay un tributo de la parte alta de la ciudad? Nunca tuve fe en él, de hecho me hice a la misma idea de Sundel, de tan sólo dejar a los tributos por su cuenta. Y así hubiera sido. Cuando Jack decidió vengar a Tracy los patrocinadores le llovieron por montones, pero no había mucho que pudiéramos enviarle pues ya estaba dentro del grupo de esa chica del Distrito 9, que tenía más patrocinadores que ninguno, pero sí le hubiera hecho falta algo, sin duda los ciudadanos del capitolio se lo hubieran dado. Luego cuando en la arena Lily lo besa, la gente del capitolio enloqueció, las escenas que transmitían eran más sobre ellos que sobre los otros tributos. No supe sí eso era enserio, y tal vez algún día lo sepa, sólo sé que para las cámaras, Lily era la pobre chica que entrego su corazón, y Jack era quien quería mantenerla a salvo, el show perfecto.

Nunca olvidas la muerte de la gente que conociste, y más cuando es televisado, de manera que nunca queden en el olvido, que se marque en la memoria. Recuerdo cuando la cornucopia oscureció, la pobre Tracy no sabía qué hacer, y fueron sólo unos pasos la que le dieron muerte. Efectivamente fue Shelt quien la asesino, justo cuando Tracy decide ir a la salida de la cueva pasa al lado de la chica del Distrito 2, y esta le entierra la espada en el vientre, y luego cae al piso, cree que Shelt la reconoció por su vos cuando lanzo su último grito. Sientes el dolor, es tu gente, trate de ser cruda con ellos para no apegarme pero al final por más separados que estemos todos somos parte del mismo distrito, y sus muertes también me duelen. Cuando Jack estaba en la punta de esa montaña creí que el Distrito 5 iba a tener 2 ganadores seguidos, pero aun estaba Ruby, la Profesional, ese fue un momento de tención para todos, incluso para el mismo Capitolio, todos querían ver que iba a pasar. Ya sabíamos que Jack era fuerte, y que cuando enloquece no hay nada que lo detenga, pero sí lograba asesinar a Ruby, ¿qué iba a hacer con Lily?, esa era la pregunta que todos teníamos. El rostro de Jack se tenso en cuando vio su siguiente víctima, después de la caída al vacío de Adam, y de la decapitación de 2 tributos profesionales. Apretó con más fuerza la lanza, se veía decidido a matar, pero no era el único, Ruby tomo el hacha que le quito la vida a sus compañeros, y la iba a usar para quitarle la vida a Jack y a Lily. La pelirroja se lanzo sobre Lily, ella no tenía ninguna arma, lo único a su favor era que Jack estaba cerca de ella. Jack tomo a Ruby antes que alcanzara a Lily, forcejearon por un rato, era una situación peligrosa, ella tenía un Hacha, él tenía una lanza, en cualquier momento, uno de los dos iba a ceder y tendría el camino libre para acabar con Lily, la "Presa fácil". Eso era lo obvio, lo que todos creíamos que iba a pasar, la pregunta era cuál de los iba a ceder, pero ese no fue lo que pasó, en medio del forcejeo, Jack llevo a Ruby al borde de la montaña, soltó la lanza para tener ambas manos libres, y luego agarro a la pelirroja con sus dos brazos y se lanzo al vacio con ella, así fue como la chica que tenía el sol es sus cabellos, Lily, la vencedora de los Vigésimo séptimos juegos del hambre, ganó. Fue un beso que tal vez hizo que naciera algo en Jack lo que la salvo, será siempre recordada por el capitolio por ser la desgraciada chica que se ha quedado sin amor. En la entrevista que le hicieron luego de que la sacaron de la arena, admitió que sentía algo por Jack desde que lo vio en los videos de la cosecha cuando fue elegido, como dijo Caesar, amor a primera vista. Ahora le espera una larga vida, no le faltara nada, pero si en realidad amaba a Jack, le espera una larga y triste vida.


End file.
